I Hate Everything About You
by Rosetta-Mist
Summary: She didn't want to move at all, but she had no choice, but ended up never regretting it. He was in a relationship for eternity and was happy, but something about her changed him completely. EmmettXOC
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This story is set after Breaking Dawn, Bella is already a vampire and they left Forks, but came back because there aren't many places in U.S.A that was like it. Plus Edward and Bella wanted to be there to see the place they first met and Bella's life had changed. It's been almost 50 years since Breaking Dawn, Renesmee and Jacob are married and everything.

Chapter 1

I sighed as the bright light shown through my thick dark green curtains; I refused to get up no matter what. "Get up Ariel!" I heard his voice call from the stairs; he was waiting on me again, but today was the day I was not getting up. "I'm not waiting any longer young lady, get up!" his voice was irritated as always, the past few days had been like this. His fist pounded on the door, but I just threw one of my pillows at the door.

"Fine." I heard him mutter and smiled to myself, finally I had won, and I relaxed against the feathered pillows and started to drift back off. I woke up suddenly by the sound of an air horn next to my ear. I screamed and sat up completely, seeing my twin brother smiling down at me with that same crooked grin that I always did to him most mornings. "Come on girl, don't make me blow this again, it hurts my ears just as much as yours." He turned on his heels and walked to the door.

"I made bacon." I looked at him and he left, knowing that I was getting up, whether I wanted to or not. I climbed out of bed and stomped down the stairs and into the kitchen, where he was already holding up a plate full of bacon. "Extra crispy." I picked up a piece and nibbled on it as I sat down. "You should change." "Why?" "You know why, don't make this harder already."

His voice was almost in the same tone as mine, we both were unhappy, but it didn't really matter to our parents. "Ah, I see you decided to join us." His voice was sharp and I knew he was still angry. "I see you still refuse to listen to your own children." He took a piece of toast and buttered it, glaring at me. He glanced up the stairs, like he was able to see through the walls and sighed.

"Ariel, please, not today. She is happy and I would like to keep it like that." I looked toward the stairs too and sighed. "She is always happy at first." I mutter, biting my bacon to excuse myself to talk anymore. We all froze as loud coughing was heard and then gagging. My father ran up the stairs, dropping his toast and I sighed, picking it up and throwing it away.

"Are you going to make this hard or easy?" my brother's voice asked me and I shrugged. "You know me best." I said simply and he nodded, sighing. "That I do." I buttered another piece of toast and handed it to him to give Dad when he finally came back downstairs. I walked upstairs, pausing slightly at the top, listening to them talking. "She is being helpful dear." "I seriously doubt that." Her voice was hoarse and seemed playful at the same time.

"She is just upset about today." "She has been like this for the past week." I decided I didn't want to hear anymore and went to my room, locking the door behind me. I walked into my small bathroom and grabbed a fresh towel, then undressed, wrapping myself in the towel. I turned on the hot water and heard a knock. "What?" I turned and saw my brother smirking at me, twirling a key ring around his finger.

I sighed and glared at him, my eyes showing I wasn't really mad though, he always had a key to my room, we had no secrets. I walked over and took them from him. "This is useless now." I said and tossed it onto my sink. He chuckled and pushed a stray hair out of my face, I lifted my head to look at him. He leaned down and kissed my cheek softly. "Get ready, big day." He spoke sweetly and then turned and left, locking the door behind him, and I sighed and climbed into the hot shower.

I took my time in the shower, but it was still ended before I wanted. I brushed my wet hair and then walked into my closet in my towel. There was a knock and I knew it was my brother; I let him in and went back to the closet. He hopped onto my bed and looked at me. "What are you going to wear today dear sister?" he joked and I shrugged, knowing he was waiting on me.

"Hurry up and choose, I want to get to school on time you know." "Why, so you can break up with all three of your girlfriends?" I joked and he laughed, rolling onto his back and staring at me upside down. "Come on, you know the only girl I love is you." I laughed, tossing a top at him. "Cute, bottoms?" I shook my head and reached into the back and pulled out a gift from our aunt my last birthday.

I didn't show him and he left, letting me get dressed. Once I was dressed and ready to go, he came back and stared me up and down. "Wonderful, let's go." I nodded, grabbing my purse and we hurried down the stairs, not bothering to say goodbye. When the sun hit my face, my moody dropped. I paused on the steps, my brother noticed. "It's alright sis, let's just get it over with."

He ushered me into his car and we drove off, the best thing about us being twins, we didn't ever have dead air when we were alone together, it was comfortable. We arrived at school; our car was surrounded with our friends, coming to greet us. My door was opened for me by my boyfriend, he was smiling brightly at me, and I didn't see how I was going to survive today.

I climbed out and my twin was beside my side almost instantly, as if he felt my worry. He put his arm around my shoulder and pulled me inside; we were followed by our friends. My boyfriend was on my other side, holding my hand, as if we were alone instead of my brother being right next to us. "I tried to call you last night…" I knew this was coming, I had hoped to postpone it.

"Really? I must have missed it." I lied and knew he didn't believe me. "Yeah alright, well I'll see you at lunch alright?" I looked at my twin and he nodded, then removed himself and left with some of his friends, letting us talk in private. "We need to talk…" I started, but he suddenly pulled me into a hug. "I know. Your brother told me yesterday after school." I silently thanked my twin and looked into his green eyes.

"I don't want to do this, but it isn't my choice." He nodded, he understood so much more than I thought he would. "Just promise to stay in touch." "I will." "So we aren't breaking up?" I sucked in a breath and sighed. "You still want to be with me?" he chuckled and flashed perfect white teeth. "Ariel, did you really think you moving away would want me to break with you?" I smiled and nodded.

"Well you thought wrong, I told you last year that I loved you and I still do, that hasn't changed anything." "Jay, I can't help but to love you. But I'm afraid this isn't like me moving a city away, this is another state, hours away. I think it's better if we just break up and move on." "I don't want to move on; I just want to be with you." "Jay…" "Just give it a month, if you still feel like this there, we can break up, but if not, then we will figure it out."

I couldn't help but nod at him; he kissed me hard, and then waved, running to his first class. My twin popped up beside me and was smiling. "You chickened out didn't you?" I looked down and he propped himself on my shoulder. "You were always too nice for your own good." I pushed his arm off. "Well at least to everyone except me." he joked and stuck out his tongue. We went to the office and signed our forms, saying we wouldn't be coming back after today.

"We could ditch?" he suggested as we walked to first period and I shook my head. "I have to try to get some courage up to say goodbye." He opened the door to our class and we walked in, taking our seats beside each other in the very back. The day went by in a blur; most of my friends gave me hugs and told me to come visit when I could. Finally the last bell rang and my twin met me at my door, he had skipped last period to hang out of course.

"Ready to go?" I shook my head, but we started toward the doors. "Ariel!" I turned and saw Jay running toward me. He walked me to the car and gave me a kiss before leaving without a word. I was surprised, he was acting strange, but my brother left before I could call for him to come back. We got home quickly and I saw the moving truck already in the driveway, men were loading stuff up.

I sighed and went inside, seeing the house almost empty already. I packed my clothes and the little stuff I left out last night. Once everything was loaded up, I was sitting on my floor in my room, looking at a picture of last years prom, it was of Jay and me, right before he told me he loved me. My brother let himself in and sat beside me, touching my knee with his own.

"It's time to go." I nodded and he helped me up, led me outside and I saw Jay's jeep sitting in the driveway, with him leaning against the door. He met us half way and my brother left us, climbing into his car. He didn't let me say anything, but pulled out a small box from his jacket pocket. "Here, I had forgotten it in my locker, that's why I ran off. But you were gone when I came back."

I opened it and saw a gold necklace, with a ring on it, along with a heart charm. The ring was a small sapphire in a simple cut. "I was waiting 'til homecoming, but you won't be here, so this is a going away gift I guess." He took it out and motioned for me to turn around. He put it on and it rested just at my chest, he smiled at me. "It's beautiful" I said and his smile widened. "It's a promise ring; I figured you didn't want to wear it, so I got a necklace too."

I kissed him with such force; he barely had time to catch us both from falling. He held me close and finally we broke away and his smile faded away. "Call me when you get there, so I'll know you got there safely." I nodded and hugged him. "I love you Jay, always and forever." "I promise to stay true to you Ariel." He whispered and kissed my hair and then walked to his jeep, and disappeared. I slowly climbed into my brother's car and we left, following the truck. I leaned my head back and the tears escaped, my twin took my hand and I cried myself to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I had a nightmare, I was looking toward a light, where Jay was motioning for me to hurry to him, but I was stuck in mud. I tried to claw and dig my way out, but only sunk deeper, my brother appeared, but his help was useless also, neither of us could get me out. Suddenly there was a burst of light behind me and I turned to see another person standing back there. The light was too bright to see the person, but it was male, tall and had lots of muscles, he started toward us as the light started to fade.

I shot up from my seat and banged my head against the dashboard. "Easy sis!" my twin said, slightly jerking the wheel, and I glanced around and saw I was still in the car, not a huge forest, trapped in mud. "What's wrong with you?" he asked and took my hand. "You're burning up girl." He said, touching my forehead next. "Lie back down, try to relax." I nodded, but knew it wasn't going to happen, not after that dream.

I glanced out his tinted windows and saw trees, we were nearly there, and the forest was huge and reminded me of the dream, which made me shiver. "Cold? I'll turn on the heat." He said, but his voice was distant. The car heated quickly and it was better, maybe because the dream there was no heat, no warmth. "We're here Ariel." His voice was strange, he sounded as if he was happy for a moment, but I understood when I saw our new house.

It was gorgeous, three stories and a beautiful shade of brown, it was made with a careful hand I could tell. I found myself smiling as we got closer and the details came out. We weren't in town; we were in the middle of a forest, beautiful and slightly scary at the same time. "Most of the bigger houses are like this, in the woods. I heard Dad and the realtor talking about it on the computer." I nodded, not really listening, I was ready to get out and explore the house.

Finally we stopped and there was a woman waiting on the porch for us, the realtor. I followed my brother and our parents, taking in the view. "Welcome to Forks!" she said, her voice perky and sweet. I mumbled a hello back, and she ushered us inside. "I think we will love this house." "The high school isn't that far, the same with the town. It may look like you wouldn't get services of any kind, but it's quite the opposite, internet is already hooked up, but if you don't want it, then you-"

"No, we want it." we said together, the twins. "Well then that's good, same with the phone and television. Feel free to look into any rooms and explore, I'll be right back, and I must make a phone call." Then she walked outside and we were alone, I turned to our father. "Why is she acting as if we haven't already bought this place?" "I'm not sure Ariel, but go pick out your room, you too"

We were fine with leaving, we hurried up to the top floor, and it was like it was made for us. Two large bedrooms were there, along with two bathrooms. We looked at each other and shrugged, we weren't really picky about rooms. I walked into the one that had a beautiful view of the forest, large open windows. "This is mine, sorry bro." I called and he laughed. "Fine with me sis!" he called back and we explored each others rooms before exploring our own.

I found a secret door in the very back of my closet, but dad called us back down before I could try to open it. "Do you like the house?" he asked in a quiet voice, Mom was looking through a window just a few feet from us. We nodded and smiled, he did too, making his laugh lines show more. "Dear, the kids like it, do you?" she turned and I felt my heart drop, every time I seen her it was worse.

"I like it very much sweetie." She said and the woman came back. "So I got those papers ready to sign if you want this house, if not there is one like this on the other side of town, but still in the woods like this." "We want this one please." He said and she smiled. I pulled my brother into the kitchen to look around, after all, we were the cooks, and dad burnt everything that wasn't on a grill. While I was looking at the pantry my brother mumbled to me.

"How long to do you think this one will last?" I paused and walked over to the bar and we both took seats. "I really don't know, but I hope this one last a while, this house is perfect." I whispered and he nodded, "Kids!" I sighed and got up, walked into the living room and saw my dad looking at us. "What's for dinner?" we shared a laugh, which was surprising, since we never laughed together.

"Let's go to town and get something, a family dinner." I frowned and shook my head at him. "Mom probably doesn't want to go out. She probably wants us to have our first family dinner here." "She's right." My twin agreed and I smiled at him. "Alright, well get to town and go get some groceries, need some money?" he gave us enough to fill the pantry and gas and we left.

The realtor was right; we weren't really that far from the town, probably about 20 minutes with my brother driving, about 15 with me driving. When we saw the school, we both groaned, it looked old and worn out and small. Plus we were going to be new students in the middle of the year. We found the store and went in to see it wasn't what they were used to, it was smaller.

We grabbed a buggy and started down the aisles. "Well are you the new people that moved from Oregon?" we paused and turned to see a couple people facing us. "Yeah." I said and motioned for my brother to go on and get our stuff. "Welcome to a small town full of rain and cold." The man said and stuck out his hand, I took it. "Jeremy Newton, I found the camping store down the street." "Ariel Bedingfield." "I better get back to my brother, nice to meet you though."

I hurried off before he could say anything else and found my twin with our cart half full. "You are hopeless." I said and took over getting the food, but left some of the junk food for him. Once we were finally finished, I let him check out, I wanted to go look around. I walked down to the camping store and saw the Jeremy man leaning against the counter, talking to a woman.

"Well look who it is." The woman turned and smiled at me, it was the realtor. "I see you have met my husband, I never got a chance to introduce myself, and I'm Christina Newton." I shook her head and looked around. "Lot of campers?" I asked and they shrugged. "Depends on the time of year." He said and I picked up a box, it looked old. "Ah, that was from an Indian from La Push, I remember my dad telling me stories about how he used to go hang at the beach with friends."

"Your dad?" "Yeah, he pasted away a few years back, Mike Newton, I took over the store from him, like he did from his dad." "I'm sorry about your loss." He nodded and I sat it back down. "I better get back to my brother." "You two are twins aren't you?" I nodded at Christina and she smiled. "That's beautiful, I want kids, but God doesn't want me to." "I'm sorry, maybe you can adopt." I suggested and she smiled.

"We are trying." I nodded and left the store and was happy to see my brother loading the food up, I ran and helped him finish, and then we went back to our new home. We unloaded the bags as the movers unloaded our stuff. I asked my brother to grab the cooking pots and pans so that we could be cooking. I made plenty of different types of sandwiches for the movers and sweet tea for them.

"Thanks miss." "Call me Ariel and no problem at all, I should be thanking you for helping us move." I smiled and then they took a break to eat and rest. I sat and talked with them as my twin was still digging through our boxes trying to find the kitchen wear. Finally he found it and I left the guys to finish eating, then they went back to work. I walked into the kitchen and looked at the food we had.

"What about chicken?" I nodded at him and he took out the chicken breast we bought. I decided just to grill it in an Italian dressing while my twin made home-made mashed potatoes with home-made gravy. Once we were finished cooking, the movers was done unloading and the house was almost empty. Dad came in with Mom, who smiled at us, then sat at the table, where the plates were already set.

We sat down and started to eat, then came the awkward silence that no one felt like breaking. "So you two looking forward to school tomorrow?" dad asked and I shrugged. "It's the middle of the year, not much to look forward to." My twin gave me a tiny kick under the table. "How do you like the house Mom?" he asked, changing the subject before dad could say anything.

Mom's eyes brighten and she smiled, sitting down her fork. "It's so beautiful out here; I think this is the place I've been looking for. What do you guys think of it?" her eyes were resting on me; she knew I never lied to her. "I love the house mom, its old-fashion, yet modern at the same time. It's everything I ever wanted in a house and I'm just waiting to see how it's not perfect." I explain simply, taking a bite of chicken.

Once we were finished eating, I started washing the dishes, with my brother helping of course. "That was nice of you to say." His voice scared us both and we turned to see him leaning against the doorway. "It's the truth." I said, turning back to the dishes. I heard his footsteps fade away and knew he was setting his and mom's bed up. "You alright?" my twin asked and I nodded. "Just dreading tomorrow, it's going to be tough." He flicked some bubbles on my nose.

"We can handle it, as long as we stick together." I smirked and then our washing dishes became a bubble fight. "You guys should be-" our dad said, but froze when he saw us sitting in the floor, bubbles in our hair and on our shirts. He looked angry for a moment, and then started laughing, we joined in and he shook his head, walking away from us. We got up and finished cleaning up, then walked up the stairs, joking with each other.

"Night sis, see you in the morning." He said and walked into his room, closing the door. I went into my room to see my bed set up with my cover on it, ready to sleep, but the room was empty except for that. I walked to the window and looked outside at the forest. "Sweet dreams Ariel." I mumbled and changed, then climbed into bed.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Okay, so this is where they finally meet the Cullens'. The reason she keeps calling the guy her brother or her twin is because I couldn't think of a name that was a guy's name for Ariel. They are twins, so I wanted both names to be the male and female version of one. Today I decided that I didn't care anymore, so I just grabbed a guy name that was close.

I own nothing except my characters and everything else belongs to its rightful owner. I make no profit from this and just would like to get some feedback on it, please. Thanks and on to the story.

Chapter 3

I woke up without an alarm, a first for me and check my wrist watch and saw it was six am. I sighed and rolled over, hoping to get more sleep, but it was useless, I was up now and wasn't going back to sleep. I climbed outta bed, grabbed a towel and walked into the bathroom. My shower was great; it had two different heads, one at the very top, and one where they normally are. I turned both on hot and waited for it to get warm, it didn't take long.

I soaked my hair and then realized my bathroom stuff was still packed. I sighed and climbed out, but saw a box with a note on it. 'Knew you would forget, here's an outfit and everything else.' I smiled and opened it, grabbed a wash cloth, my shampoo and conditioner, body wash and sat the box on the outside of the door. I climbed back into the shower and re-soaked my hair, then poured some shampoo into my hands and started washing.

Once I was finished with everything, I climbed out and yawned. I dried off and picked up the outfit my brother laid out, it was alright I guess. I changed into it, then grabbed my blow-dryer and straighter out of the box and walked back into the bathroom. I looked at my watch again once I finished with my hair and sighed, seven am. I walked over to my brother's room once I was completely ready and knocked.

"I'm up and ready too, come on in." he called and I walked in to see him in blue jeans and a band t-shirt, signed with each band member's name. He looked at me and nodded, then motioned for me to stand beside him in his mirror. "I think I did well for a straight guy." "You did alright." I said and looked at myself. "Nice touch with the eyes." he commented and I fully looked at myself for my first day at a new school.

Black jeans, tight, but comfortable, a dark blue blouse that showed I had boobs, but didn't show them off. I smiled and turned to the side, I was skinny, but didn't look as if I was starving myself, which was alright with me, although I try and try to gain a few pounds, it never really worked out. My hair was perfectly smooth and straight, the exact shade of honey blonde as my brother and moms.

My make up was matching, yet different. Dark glitter blue shadow covered my lids, with an almost sky blue at the top, stopping at my eyebrow. My eyeliner wasn't caked on like most girls did, it was just enough to help bring out my eyes and I never wore foundation, never needed it, no blush either. I lined my lips with a gloss and blew my twin a kiss, which he jokingly caught and slipped into his pocket.

Once we were ready to go after a quick cereal breakfast, we walked to the door and saw drizzle welcoming us. We pulled on our jackets and hurried to the car, and then we were headed to our first day in hell. The drive to school was long and silent, only this time it did seem awkward, I felt something was bothering my twin. "What's wrong Ari?" I asked taking his hand. "Nothing just tired." I knew he was lying, but he seemed to really not want to talk about it.

"Alright." I said, removing my hand from his as he turned into the parking lot, I saw almost every car was old, almost. There was a big brand new silver jeep sitting next to the only empty parking space left. Ari pulled into it and I stared at it, I wasn't one to know about cars, but I did know that this one must have cost a really shiny pretty penny. We climbed out, no one came running to see who we were like almost all the students at our old school would.

I saw that almost everyone was staring at us though, as if we were science projects. I wrapped my arm around Ari's waist and he placed his around my shoulder, our usual entrance to school, it was just natural for us. We walked into the building and found a sign that read office and walked in. Once again I realized how small this school was when there wasn't a student in sight and only one tiny window with a woman behind it, filing her nails.

"Hello, you two must the new students from Oregon." She said, not even looking up or stopping. "My name is Ms. Smith, these are your forms, get each teacher to sign them and bring them back at the end of the day." "Our classes?" Ari asked and she looked up at the sound of his voice. "Here." She said pushing a few papers toward us.

We grabbed them and walked out, the map was easy enough to read, as were the signs that led us to the buildings. Ari checked our classes and we had almost every one together, the only difference was that I had Math with a different teacher than he did. "Oh well, guess we can't win 'em all." He joked and we went to first period as students were filing in from the rain, which wasn't just drizzling anymore.

I bumped into someone and looked to see a guy just taller than I was staring at me. "Sorry." I said and went around him. "No problem." He said and I hurried beside my brother to class. We found seats in the very back, hoping to just blend in for the first day, but the teacher wasn't having that. We went to get our forms sign and he made us stand in front of the class to gawk at and made us introduce ourselves.

"I'm Ariel and this is my twin brother Ari. We moved here from Oregon and don't really want to be here." "But we look forward to getting to know everyone and hope to make this our permanent home." My brother said, poking me in the side. "Well see about that." I mumbled and we went to our seats, everyone still staring at best they could.

English was really boring, along with Biology, but then we had to leave each other alone, which we rarely did. "It'll be alright sis." "I know, just don't get into any fights without me and don't ditch." I said and he laughed. "Okay grandma." He joked and I gave him a playful push before turning to walking toward the math building. I had no problem finding the room; it was the last building at the far end of the school, far away from my brother and our car.

I made him a promise, if he left me, I would never forgive him. I went to walk in, but something held me back just a moment. When it passed, I walked into the room and instantly I lost my breath. The room was almost full, with only one chair left, but that wasn't the reason. The reason was because there were three impossibly beautiful people sitting in the very back; the last chair was beside them.

I walked over to the teacher and handed him my form, he smiled and welcomed me. "Class, we have a new student, would you like to introduce yourself?" he asked me and I shrugged. "Go right ahead then." I stood tall, ready to just get this over with. "Name's Ariel, I was forced to move here from Oregon with my twin brother. Our parents didn't care what we thought, so this is the reason for my being here." I said and a few people chuckled.

I walked to my seat and sat down near those beautiful people. Class started and I couldn't help but glance at the closest person and was met with dark, almost black eyes staring at me with interest. Their eyes held mine and I felt I couldn't look away; he was a tall, lean guy, honey blonde hair like mine, except his was darker. His face looked like he was in pain, but a hand swiftly reached out to his and he turned away.

The girl beside him, the one that took his hand was beyond gorgeous, her hair was like a pixie's, actually everything about her was like a pixie, except no wings and glitter. She looked at me with lighter eyes, but still almost black, although she didn't look in pain, just curious. I leaned up like I was taking notes and glanced at the last person; this was another guy, but completely the opposite of the first one.

He didn't pay me any attention at all, which gave me more reason to examine him. His muscles were big, like they were trying to rip his shirt in the seat he sat in. He didn't belong in this setting, I thought to myself and smiled, picturing him in tights with a mask, wrestling. I've never been one to make fun, but this guy was ridiculous, he had to be on steroids, no one was that fit naturally.

I continued to picture him in different settings, trying to place him, along with the others. When the bell rang, I realized I was drawing on my paper, instead of taking notes and looked at the three different scenes. "Wow, so pretty!" I jumped at her voice; it was high and yet angelic. She was standing above me, looking at my paper from my shoulder. "Uh Thanks, I didn't realize I was even drawing." I admitted and she picked it up, without asking, but I knew I couldn't get mad at her.

"Jasper, look at these." She said and showed the leaner guy, who looked at the drawings, then stared at me with an intense stare. "What's going on?" the other guy said, coming over to my desk, where I was putting my books up. "Look at them!" the girl said and showed him the paper as well. "Alice, you are being rude to Ariel." The guy named Jasper said and she nodded, handing me my notebook back.

"Sorry, I was just blown away by the details and everything." She said and stuck out her hand. "I'm Alice Cullen, this is my boyfriend, Jasper Hale and this is Emmett Cullen, my brother." I nodded at Jasper and shook Alice's hand, it was ice cold. "You are very talented." Jasper said and I sensed an accent, but couldn't place it. "Emmett, say hello to Ariel, she's new." "Hey." He mumbled and I saluted him with two fingers.

"Ariel, what an interesting name." Alice said, locking her arm with Jasper. "Where are you parked?" "Other side of the school." I said and she nodded. "Us too, tell me about your drawings." I glanced down at the drawings, and then shrugged. "Like I said, I didn't even realize I was drawing, I do that a lot though." "Well you draw beautifully and should make a living from it."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

I felt my cheeks go hot; my drawings were never seen by anyone except my brother, who I had forgotten. "I gotta go find my brother, nice to meet you." "Hey sis!" his voice said from the door and I saw him leaning against it. "Hey, how was class?" "Boring, yours?" I shrugged, and then motioned toward the three behind me. "This is Alice and Emmett Cullen, and Alice's boyfriend Jasper Hale." He nodded to them each and took my arm.

"Forgive me, but my sister and I are late." "For what?" I asked, not moving. "It's a secret." He said and kissed my cheek. "Meet me at the car in 15 minutes or I'm leaving you." He let me go and walked toward the door. "You wouldn't dare leave me Ari!" I hissed and heard chuckling behind me. I turned and saw Emmett smiling; his chuckle was sexy and annoying at the same time.

"I'd leave you." He said passing me and walked over to a girl with blonde hair and hateful eyes, who was glaring at me. "You wouldn't be able to, I'm too fast." I said in response and he threw back his head, laughing. "You wish sweetheart." Then he kissed the girl and they left. Alice shook her head and Jasper sighed. "Excuse Emmett, he is different." "He's on something." I said and Alice laughed.

"I like her." she said to Jasper, who pulled her toward the door. "You really should draw more!" she called before they too were gone and I was alone with my brother. "Come on." He said with a tone and I followed, wrapping my arm around him, he placed his arm in its normal spot and we walked outside. "So you showed your drawings?" "No, she was standing behind me and I didn't even know I was drawing." I explained and he relaxed. I snuggled close to him, clinging to his warmth.

"Is there really something we are late for?" "I'm not sure, dad just said not to be long coming home." I nodded, and then saw Alice waving at me from across the lot, standing beside Jasper next to our car. Emmett was behind the wheel of the Jeep, with blonde girl beside him, staring at me. "Hey Ariel, come meet someone!" she called and I sighed, waving back. We made it to the cars and I noticed two people I didn't recognize.

"This is Bella Cullen and Edward Cullen." I nodded to both of them. "Just moved to Forks?" Bella asked and I nodded. "I hope you like it." she said and I shrugged. "Well, we have to go; maybe we can hang out sometime." I said and Alice smiled. "Of course!" then she climbed in the back seat with Jasper and they left, speeding away. We climbed into our car and turned the heat on, it didn't take long to heat up and then we were off and heading home.

When we got home, we noticed that there was a shiny black van sitting in the driveway, right where we were going to park. we pulled into the garage and got out, coming through the garage door and scaring our father. "Jesus you two, don't do that." he said, holding his chest. "Who's here?" I asked, skipping hellos and getting to the point. "You know I was supposed to get a job at the hospital right?" I nodded, waiting for him to just tell us.

"Well a family just moved here and they had a more experienced doctor come with them." "So just like that? They tell you no?" I snapped and crossed my arms, disliking this town more and more. "Ariel, calm down, they might hear you." "They? The doctor?" "And his wife." "Good, I want to talk to them." I said and then walked passed him and through our swinging door.

"-maybe they will get to know each other-" my mother's voice cut short when I appeared from the kitchen. "Ariel? Home already?" I nodded slightly and turned to the figures that where sitting on the couch, proper and almost stone like. I realized that these people were just like the people I met earlier, unbelievably beautiful. "This is-" "The doctor who has taken your husband and my father's job. I know who they are, mom."

"Ariel, calm down." my brother appeared beside me and place his hand on my shoulder, but I shrugged it off and walked over to stand almost in front of them. "I understand that you must not be happy with this situation." the woman spoke and her voice made me calmer for some reason, it was as if my own mother was singing me to sleep as a child. "That's not the point, what are we supposed to do? We just got here and-" "So did we." the man said and I turned my intense stare to meet his.

"Young lady, calm down." my father said, joining the party as well. "No I will not calm down, this isn't fair to us at all." I said, frustrated with everyone. "Perhaps we should go." the man said and my father shook his head. "Forgive Ariel, she is still adjusting-" "Of course I'm still adjusting, we only got here yesterday! What do they think we will just leave like that?"

"Just calm down please." Ari said, standing beside me, but I jerked away from his touch and turned to him. "Why aren't you angry? We were forced to come in the first place." I said and he went to say something, but I turned away. "I don't know about you, but I never even wanted to come here!" I didn't bother to run to my room, it was only a bed and empty space.

I grabbed my keys from the dish beside the door and stormed out of the house and into the garage. I climbed into my car, Dad and mom had driven it here because I refused to. I pulled out the garage and had to fight the urge to ram the shiny van sitting in the driveway, but drove past it and out onto the road. I didn't know where I was going, but I just needed to get away.

I found myself in town, but I didn't feel like seeing anyone else, so I continued to drive until I was back in the larger houses hidden within the trees. I spotted a road off the side, and took it, I was just wanting to drive, not stopping. the road twisted and led me through the forest, the trees getting denser and thicker with each glance out.

I slammed on my brakes, seeing the road ended without warning. I skidded to a stop and sighed deeply, laying my head against my hands on the wheel. After a minute, I put it in park and shut it off, deciding to continue on foot for a while, fresh air to try to calm me down. I locked my doors before starting through the trees at a slow even pace.

I walked and walked, hearing birds and small animals around me, it wasn't as calming as I first thought it would be, but I turned and could still see my car, barely, but it was still there. I quickened my pace, wanting to be far from people and everything else for a while, it was comforting. I pulled my hood up because it started to drizzle again, but didn't turn back, rain didn't bother me.

I felt my breathing becoming harder with each step and realized that I was lost, I had went too far. I looked around and saw that there was no way to tell where I was and where I had come from. I sighed and sat on a fallen tree branch, how could I be so stupid and get myself this far into unfamiliar woods. I jumped and fell off the branch when something touched my shoulder.

I pushed my hood back and seen two people standing over me. "J, why you think she fell over by my touch?" "Nessie, you scared her." the guy said and held out his hand, which I took and felt his burning skin. "Sorry, we weren't expecting to see anyone this deep into the forest." the chick said and smiled at me, I returned it. "I'm Jacob Wolfe and this is my wife Vanessa Wolfe." "Hello, I'm Ariel Bedingfield. I just moved here with my family." "Oh she must be the one Rose was talking about."

"Yeah, Alice was talking about her too." the guy said and I blinked, it was like I wasn't there. "Alice Cullen?" I cut in and they both turned to me. "Yeah, she's a family friend." Jacob said and I nodded, then took a step away from them. "I should be getting back, my car is just a short walk away." "What? That car at the end of the road, about a mile from here?"

I froze, there was no way I walked a mile without realizing it. "Uh yeah, but that can't be, I haven't been walking for long." "We'll show you you're way back, I assume you are lost correct?" Vanessa said and I nodded, smiling slightly. "I'm sure I can find my way back if you two have things to do." "It's quite alright, we were just going for a friendly race." I chuckled and she hopped over the tree branch like a cat.

"Come on you two." Jacob said and started leading the way. "Have you been here long?" "No, just moved here yesterday." I replied and he nodded. "We've been here about a week or so, new places can be tough." I looked at the ground for a moment. "You must have had some problem if you ran out here to get away." I stopped walking and they both turned to look at me.

"I understand if you don't want to talk about it, but we understand how you must be feeling." I looked into his dark eyes and he smiled, revealing a hint of wrinkles around his mouth. Both of them looked as if they both just got out of college or in their late 20s. The woman had beautiful long hair, slightly curly with chocolate brown eyes, and they shown that she knew more than she said.

We continued to walk in silence, with nothing really to say. I finally saw my car and we stopped beside it. "It's a beautiful car." Jacob said and I smiled, nodding. "I love it, my first car and hopefully only that I will have." "What is it?" Vanessa asked and I smiled, that's what I asked when I first found it, at the time, I knew nothing about cars.

"Nessie, it's a Mercedes SLS AMG, in other words, a really expensive car." I unlocked the doors and opened it. "Neat doors." she said and I nodded. "Do you guys need a lift?" they shared a look, then Nessie nodded, climbing in the back, letting Jacob have the front to lead the way. "It's not that far, I mean, it might be out of the way." "Not really." I said getting in.

"I have to go through town to get back to my house anyways, so it's not." he nodded and I cranked the car and let it get warm for a minute, before backing up and turning around and speeding forward. "Do you always drive fast?" "Mostly." I said and turned back onto the main road. "It's up the road for about five miles and then you'll bare off to the right." I nodded, speeding up once again, because another silence had broken out.

We arrived at a house similar to my own, but it was more open, with some walls made of glass and the rest a beautiful mixture shade of white and tan. "Your house is beautiful." "Oh no, we don't live here, we live back in the woods, we have a smaller house back there." I nodded and parked the car, then climbed out to let Vanessa out.

"Jake? Nessie? Who's with you?" we turned and I saw Bella and Edward standing in front of us, even though I never saw them coming from any directions. I turned to them and they seen it was me. "Oh, Ariel right?"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

I smiled and their eyes rested on my car, I shuffled on my feet, not knowing what to say. "Lovely car isn't it?" Nessie said and gracefully glided over to Bella and Edward, who both gave her a stern look, like a mother and father would do to a young child that wrote on the wall. "Would you like to come in for something to drink?" Edward asked and I looked at Jacob for support.

"I guess I could for a moment, I don't really want to go home just yet." they nodded and walked over to the front door and waited for us to get up there. When I walked in, it took my breath away, just like when I first walked into our new house. I was led through the halls and seen plenty of pictures of Edward, Bella, Alice, Jasper, Emmett, the blonde women called Rose by Nessie, along with many pictures of Jacob and Vanessa.

The kitchen was all marble and as if it was never used. "What will it be?" "It doesn't matter to me, whatever you have is fine." I said in response and turned to look at another picture, but saw the blonde staring back at me. "Why is she here?" her voice was beautiful, yet her irritated tone made me wish I wasn't here anymore.

"Now Rosalie, be nice to our guest." I recognized his voice and turned to see the doctor and his wife standing in a door way, watching me closely. "Oh…um…I should go." I stumbled back a bit and went to turn, but Jacob blocked my way. "No, I understand why you were angry." he said and I turned away. "I shouldn't be here." "Got that right." Rosalie said and I turned to her.

"What's your deal? I did nothing to you and you seem to hate me. What are earth is your problem?" her teeth gritted and she balled her fists. "You really don't want to know what my problem is." I took a step toward her, tired of her hostility toward me. "I know what's wrong with you. You have mental instability in that tiny brain under those blonde locks of hair."

I snapped and she lunged at me, but I was pushed back by Jacob and everyone was blocking her from me. "Why don't you just leave you bitch!" she snapped at me and Edward, Bella, and Jacob pulled her out of the room. "She has a short temper dear, forgive her." I was sat in a chair and the woman sat a glass of water in front of me. "I'm Esme, we didn't get a chance to be introduced." I remembered how I treated them both and blushed.

"I'm sorry for how I treat you. That wasn't right of me, I also can have a short temper." the doctor nodded and stood beside his wife. "I'm Carlisle Cullen." "Cullen? You are Bella and the other's parents? But you're both so young." they smiled and looked at each other. "They are our adopted children, but our children none the less, we love them all very much."

"So you care for Bella, Edward, Emmett, and Alice?" "Don't forget Jasper and Rosalie." "But they are brother and sister, Hale is their last name." "Yes, but we still care for them, they are all under our guardianship." I blinked, then smiled. "How can you take care of all of them? It must be a handful." once again, they shared a look and chuckled.

"Sometimes, so is it just you and your brother with your parents?" I nodded, sipping the water. "I should be going, I need to get dinner started and don't want to make my brother do it himself." they nodded, understanding. "Alice told us that you were quite the artist." "She did? It was just doodling really, nothing much." "Can you show us? We became very curious of what she said you drew."

I realized that I took my bag off in my car in my rush to leave. "I think they are in my car, I'll go check." "We will come with you, so you can go home after, to start dinner." I nodded and we walked back through the halls and out the front door. I reached in the back floorboard and found it lying back there. I pulled out my notebook and opened to the page I had drawn on.

"Here." I said and handed it to them to look at together. Thankfully it had stopped raining, but it was still gray-skied and dreary looking. "My dear, these are beautiful indeed, just as Alice said." "Thank you, but really, I didn't even know I was drawing them until Alice said something." "You didn't realize you doing drawing?" "I do it a lot, a curse I gained as a child. I've done it since I learned to write."

"You are very talented Ariel." Carlisle said and handed the pictures back. "May I ask the reason you drew them?" "No idea, I don't even understand it." I said and looked at the pictures. The first was Alice, although she was standing in a dark room, sitting in a single chair, staring at the viewer with such a frightened look on her face, but only when you looked at her eyes, otherwise she looked as if she was merely waiting for someone.

The next was Jasper, riding a horse, wearing some type of uniform, although I couldn't tell what type it was, he was smiling slightly, as if he had just completed his mission. And my eyes fell upon the last one, Emmett Cullen was standing on a railroad track, working hard in nothing but pants, his shirt was tossed over a nearby fence, the sun in the background, I could almost see it tanning his skin slowly.

I put it back into my bag and tossed it into the front seat, then turned back to them. "I really am sorry about earlier, I shouldn't have acted like that." "Hey!" we all turned and I seen Emmett up on the side of the house, gripping the side and leaning toward us. "Emmett, be polite and come down and say hello." Carlisle said and Emmett laughed, then nodded, letting the house go.

I turned away, waiting to hear the thud of a body hitting the ground, but not a sound reached my ears until I heard him beside me, whisper in my ear, "Hello." I snapped my head up and saw his grinning face, he was enjoying my surprise and worry for him. I glared and took a step away from him. "I should be leaving." "Then go." he said, cutting Carlisle off.

"You should have more respect for the people who care for you. You probably can't see how much they sacrifice for your sake." "And why do you think that?" he asked, stepping closer to me, I stared up into his dark eyes and smirked. "Because nothing can probably get through that thick skull of yours, and even if it did, I doubt it would find your brain before you could knock it out doing something stupid like jumping off the roof of a house."

His face changed quickly from confident to pissed off. "You should probably learn to watch what you let your mouth say." "And you should probably learn to what how close to me you get." "Why's that?" he said and I backed up a step and turned quickly on my heel. "Because you don't want to get on my bad side." I said and turned my gaze to Esme and Carlisle, who were just watching us closely, but mostly Emmett.

"Nice to meet you both." I pulled the door open and Emmett blinked at the car. "This is your car?" "Yeah, I just ride with my brother to save gas, plus I'm not a show off." I smiled and climbed in, shutting the door in his face and pulled off, then headed home, already planning my apology to my parents. I pulled into the driveway and parked where the van was. I walked into the house, tossing my keys in the dish and my brother was standing at the bottom of the stairs, crossing his arms at me with no warming smile on his face. "How can you act like this?" my father scared me by coming from the kitchen with my mother.

"I-" "No, I'm tired of hearing you make excuses. It's time for me to talk." "Dear please-" "Sit down Ariel, now." he cut her off, which he never did, he never did anything against what she said nowadays, so I knew he was angry. I sat down and stared at him, I had never seen this side of my dad. "Now listen, that was very rude of you to act like that in front of guest."

"I know-" "No, I said I was talking." "But dad-" "Shut up!" I jumped at his voice and felt my own angry rising, but tried to hold my tongue. "I know you don't want to be here, I know you hate me for making you come-" "I don't hate you!" I jumped up, realizing that he was blaming me about much more than I was guilty for. "I ran off and ran into some friends of the Cullens, I took them home and when Mr. and Mrs. Cullen came home, I said I was sorry."

Everything went silent, no one could utter a word because it was so shocking. "They were very nice to me and forgave me as quick as I said it." my brother walked over, deciding to take my side now that I had apologized. "I know I was wrong, I was just angry, I got it from you, dad." I said and sat down on the couch, deciding to let them say what they wanted to me, then I would be able to go to my room.

I heard him sigh and I looked up to see him walking away. "You two probably have homework, go get started, we'll go out for dinner tonight." then he disappeared into their bedroom. Mom was staring at us, I stood up, I couldn't bare to see her face at the moment. "Ariel-" "I'm sorry mom, I just can't do this right now." I mumbled and walked out to my car to get my bag, my brother followed.

"Did you really go to their house?" I nodded, as if I would lie to save my ass like that. "Kids at school say they are strange and not very social." "They seemed very social to me at school." "Maybe they sensed you were like them, strange and unusual." I threw back my head laughing and he got my bag out before I could, knocking my notebook out. He grabbed it before I could and opened to the drawings.

"This is what you drew in class today?" I nodded, taking my bag and tried to get the notebook, but he moved away from me. "Strange and unusual indeed dear sister." "Shut up, I didn't mean to draw it." "Why are they the center pieces?" he asked and I paused, then shrugged. "I told you I didn't mean to draw it Ari, stop asking the same questions over and over."

I pushed past him and walked inside, then up the stairs to my bedroom. After a minute, he knocked, then came in, still holding my notebook. "Here. Sorry sis." he said and sat it on my bed. "Lots of homework?" I asked as he sat down and shook his head. "I guess that means we are unpacking our stuff." I laughed and he nodded. "I'll get the boxes." I said and he followed, intending to continue to apologize by helping get my stuff first.

Once we had my computer desk, dresser, tv stand, and everything else big done in my room, we did his and then went our separate ways to unpack our clothes and smaller stuff. I opened a box and pulled out an old family album. I went to open it, but something hit my window and I jumped, dropping it. I walked over and looked down to see nothing, but a small smooth rock sitting with a note under it.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

I rushed from my room, down the stairs and around to where the note was. I opened it and seen beautiful neat writing, but it wasn't a nice note. "Stay away from us or else -R." I knew who it was from, Rosalie Cullen. I crumpled it up in my fist and walked back into the house, angry once again. I went back to my room, tossing the note in the trash, not bothering to see if I made it or not.

I picked my album back up and decided against looking at it, so I put it on my dresser, where it would normally sit. I unpacked all my clothes first, hanging most of them, the few in my dresser was special to me. I unpacked all my pictures and hung them up, then finished with placing all my notebooks and drawing pad on my desk, in a neat order of course.

My brother always said I was OCD, but I just liked to have things where I would be able to find them, even in the dark. Once I was finished, I looked around my room, it was filled thank god and I started to feel a bit more comfortable in here. Suddenly I remembered that small door in the back of my closet. I found it hidden behind my clothes, as if it was just for me to find.

I quietly pushed on it and it opened easily, revealing a dark room, I couldn't see anything. I walked hurried out and grabbed my lighter to light my candles. I lit a large pillar candle and walked back into the room, it was dusty and covered in cobwebs. I held the light up and found a string, I pulled it and the room was filled with light, dim light, but light none the less.

The room was almost empty, only a chair, along with a small desk, with some papers on it. I walked over to them and picked one up, then blew the dust off to see a drawing, but it wasn't just any drawing, it was me. I was so confused, the picture was me, exactly as I was now, holding a lit candle pillar, looking at a piece of paper off the desk.

Everything about the picture was perfect, as if someone knew exactly what to draw for this moment. I sat it back down and picked up another, this was me and Ari, standing beside each other, facing people with their backs turned to us. I knew the people, just by how many there were, it was the Cullens', Hales, and Wolfes'. I didn't understand this one, I mean what was the point?

I grabbed the last picture and lost my breath at it, I couldn't believe the details. It was me again, but this time I was standing beside the others, with Ari watching me, I was facing him, but the other weren't. I could tell that I was beside Carlisle, who was gently holding my hand, as if he was just meeting me.

This one confused me as well, I mean why wasn't I beside my brother? Or why wasn't he next to me. I looked on the pages for a name, but nothing, just the pictures. I sighed, there was no way to find out who the artist was and how they knew me. I continued to look around the room, hoping to see something that would tell me who was last here.

I sat it back down and opened a drawer to see a journal like thing, so I grabbed it and turned the many pages to see only more drawings, some of the Hales, some of the Cullens, and some of the Wolfes. I found one of Bella and Edward, sitting in a simple room, holding a baby, a baby with chocolate brown eyes. The exact shade of Vanessa's, but that would be impossible.

I continued to look through the pages, until I yelped in pain at the hot wax that dripped on my finger. "Ariel! Come here!" my brother's voice snapped me back into the real world and I quickly shut the light off and shut the door, once again hiding it in the closet. I blew out the candle once I was back in my bedroom and then hurried to my brothers room. He was finished unpacking as well and was looking our his window.

I walked over and seen two figures standing in the woods by a river, just barely in our sight. It was a male and female, the male was tall and lean, similar to Jasper, but his hair was long and solid black. The woman was short with blonde hair, pulled back into a tight bun. "Who are they?" I asked and he shrugged.

"I'm not sure, I just looked outside and seen they standing out there, they haven't moved in like ten minutes." he explained and I took a step away from the window. "What are you doing Ariel?" I smiled at him and shrugged. "I'm going to find out who they are." I said simply and he shook his head, but I just hurried back outside and around back, toward them.

Before I could even call out to them or even take the first step into the woods, they both turned and were staring at me with such red eyes, even from so far away, I knew they were red. "You're trespassing." I called and started toward them, not caring if they had weapons or were dangerous.

"Brave one, this human." I paused, then continued, the girl talked as if she wasn't human. I tripped and caught myself against a tree, but when I looked up, they were gone. I glanced around and screamed when they were almost inches from my face. I backed away, that length was too far from them to run in that short time.

"Here dear, forgive us. We did not know that this was owned by you and your family." he held out his hand for me to take, but something held me back, as if my body was telling me not to touch him. I stood up straight, without touching him. "I'm Aro and this is my niece Jane." he said and I nodded at the girl, who just stared at me with interest.

"Ariel." "Ariel." he repeated, as if he was tasting my name, which made me shiver. "She's scared." "I am not." I snapped and turned to see her face fully, she looked young, but those red eyes frightened me. "Do you guys wear those contacts to seem strange or something?" I asked, placing my hands on my hips. Aro smiled and once again went to touch me.

"Aro! Jane!" I jumped and whipped around, away from his touch to see Carlisle and the rest of the family standing not far from us. I stared at them all as they made their way down to us, slow and steady, yet I could tell none of them were happy to see the two beside me. "Good to see you again Carlisle." Aro said and did a slight bow to each other, then with Jane.

"What are you doing in the US? I thought you and the others were busy in Europe." he said in a friendly tone, yet his eyes shown that he was guarded. I risked a glance at Rosalie, who looked bored, her eyes said that she wished they weren't there and that I was alone with the two red-eyed strangers.

"Yes, but we came here for research, as well to check up on you and your unique family." I blinked, I felt so out of place and Alice came over to me and gave me a nudge toward her family and away from the two, but Jane glared at her, but nothing happened. Jane looked frustrated, then turned her glare to Bella.

"I was just meeting young Ariel here, I just wanted to feel if her skin was as soft as it looked." he smiled at me and I watched everyone tense at this comment. "I think we should go to our house, after all we have to catch up." Carlisle said with a simple smile, which Aro didn't even bother to return, his eyes were still resting on me. "Your perfume is very unique and lovely my dear." I looked at him strangely, I never wore perfume.

"I don't wear perfume, maybe it's my shampoo." I said and he reached out, taking a strand of my hair between his fingers and leaned over to my face, then inhaled deeply, breathing in for what seemed like forever. I watched as with each second, every one of them tense more, even Rosalie, although she looked as if she was happy, whereas the others looked worried.

Finally he sighed deeply, then dropped the hair, but didn't lean away. I turned and looked at him, his eyes were filled with lust and hunger, which made me feel as if I should be getting away from him. "Perhaps it is just your inner fragrance that attracts me." he breathed and I couldn't tear my eyes from his.

"Ariel!" his voice rang in my head and I backed away from Aro, turning to the owner of the voice, it was Emmett. "Come here now." I obeyed, just wanting to get as far from him as possible. "Emmett, take her back to her house, while we talk. Forgive us Ariel." Carlisle said, not even taking his eyes off Aro.

"I think we all should stay here, it is a nice day." Aro said and nodded at Jane, who glared at Emmett, and suddenly his fist balled and his face turned to one of pain, but he said nothing. I touched his hand, but Rosalie moved in front of him, blocking Jane's view of Emmett. She suddenly did the same thing Emmett did, but she knelt down on one knee, gritted her teeth.

"Stop it, whatever you're doing, stop it!" I said and moved in front of Rosalie, and stared back into those red eyes. Rosalie stood up and all eyes were on me, I grabbed my stomach and screamed, everything was burning and the pain was almost unbearable. I fell to the ground and Jane walked over to me, with each step she came closer, the pain doubled and I continued to scream.

I felt as if I was on the edge of dying, then suddenly it stopped. My vision was blurred by tears, I was breathing as if I just ran twenty miles non-stop. My body felt numb, I couldn't even tell I was lying on the wet mossy ground, probably getting soaked. My body was picked up gently, but pain shot through me and I gasped. "It's alright sweetie." Esme's voice said from beside me.

The person carrying me was strong, I felt as if I was being carried by a stone statue. I felt the wind through my air, but couldn't really breathe much. Suddenly it stopped, everything, yet my vision was still blurry. "Take her to the living room, I'll get some water." Esme's voice spoke to the person carrying me and then I felt myself being put down as easy as possible.

I blinked away the tears in my eyes, hoping to see who had carried me, and what had happened to me in the first place. I finally started to see the figure, it was male, I assumed was Emmett and I was right because he finally spoke. "Why did you get involved?" his voice was concerned, which I didn't understand.

"I couldn't just let it happen." I croaked and he chuckled. "You have no faith in our strengths." "You have no faith in mine." I shot back and tried to sit up, but his strong hands pushed me back. "Just stay still, at least until your body is back to normal." he said and Esme came in with a glass of water. "Where am I?" I asked and took a sip with her help.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

I was almost forced to finish the glass, although my body felt as if I hadn't drunk anything at all. "Emmett, go check on the others." Esme said and then Emmett gave me one last look, then walked out. I noticed that I wasn't in my house, but in theirs. "How did I get here?" "Emmett brought you." I sat up straight, their house was on the other side of town, he couldn't have carried me that far.

"I would've noticed if we were in a car." "I know sweetie." "And I would've noticed if it took so long, it didn't." "Ariel please-" "And what happened to Rosalie, Emmett and me back there?" "Relax dear-" "No! I want answers!" I snapped and stood up, starting to pace, I did this whenever I got frustrated or nervous about the answers.

"I understand-" "Then tell me!" I threw my hands up, she didn't even look tense or upset that I was being disrespectful to her and her house. "Let the others be here to help me." She said with a motherly tone, hoping to calm me down probably. I sighed and nodded, knowing I couldn't win against her.

We didn't speak again, nothing was did or said until the front door opened and soon the room was filled with other people. "Esme…" "I told her nothing, even though she wanted me to." she said to her husband and everyone turned to me. I walked over to Emmett, knowing he wouldn't lie, he didn't care.

He towered over me, but he didn't say anything, so I did. "Tell me what happened back there to us." "Why would I?" he shot and I felt my temper boiling over. I reached back as if I was going to hit him and he didn't even finch. "You're an asshole." I said and dropped my hand back to my side and turned away from him.

"Don't even have the guts." he mumbled and I turned so quickly, bringing a lot of force with my fist and punched him square in the jaw. I felt more pain as my wrist broke, sending shots of pain, then numbness through my hand. "Damn, guess she does." he said, gently rubbing his jaw as if I tickled him instead of hitting him. "Emmett, why did you do that?" Carlisle said, coming over as I held my hand gently, hoping not to have anymore pain for a day.

He sat me down and sent Edward to get a first aid kit, while Jacob, Vanessa, and Bella left to do something, they must have discussed on their way back to the house. "Does it hurt?" he asked and I scoffed. "No, I just punched a boulder, thinking it would feel like feathers." I snapped, then regretted it, he was only trying to help.

"Sorry." I mumbled and he chuckled. "You let your emotions control the way you speak and act." I looked away, thinking about it and realized he was kind of right. "It depends on how strongly I feel about something." I replied and winced at the pain in my wrist as he moved it. "Sorry, your wrist is broken, I'll have to wrap it for now and then get an x-ray done at the hospital."

I nodded, I can't believe I broke my wrist punching Emmett. "Why did it break my wrist in the first place? I've punched strong guys before, they always had red marks or something, but this is something completely different." I said, knowing I was right even if he tried to lie. Edward came back and then left to go find Bella, leaving Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie, Alice, Emmett, Jasper, and me left in the room.

I waited until he had it completely wrapped, so he couldn't not tell me the truth to my face. "There, all done, don't forget to come by the hospital later before school to get that x-ray." I nodded, and he stood up straight then sighed, knowing that I wasn't leaving with some type of explanation. "Which one of you will tell me the truth about what happened back there?" I asked, taking a few seconds on each of them so that they all knew. "I will." Alice said, coming over to me.

"Alice…" "I understand that it isn't fully my right to tell her, but she is involved, I seen it for myself." everyone tensed again and I didn't understand the reason, but I didn't care, I was getting answers. "Everyone must agree or at least the majority." Esme said and I smiled, nodding. "Okay, yes if you think she is involved and deserves answers, no if you think she doesn't need to know."

I looked at Alice first, she was smiling that bright pixie smile. "Yes." I turned to Jasper, who looked as if he was fighting with himself. "Yes." I nodded at him, I was happy that I was about to get answers. Rosalie was staring at me with intense eyes. "No." I sighed, she seemed to have it out for me for no reason.

Emmett was smirking at me, then said, "I want to see how she takes it, so yeah." "I must say no, sorry Ariel." I understood why he wanted to keep me in the dark, after all I just broke my wrist by punching his adoptive son. I turned to Esme, if she said no, she made it an even tie, if she said yes, they had to tell me the truth. "Ariel, do you think you can deal with the stress and life changes that come with knowing truths?" she asked and I thought about it for a moment, then nodded.

"If you believe you are ready to know the truth, then my answer is yes as well." I resisted the urge to fist pumped the air or something along those lines. "Very well, she has won our votes, she gets her answers, wherever she is truly ready or not." Carlisle said with a sigh and motioned for me to move over so that the others could join me on the couch, but the rest took chairs or the love seat.

"We are not…normal." Esme said, trying to ease me into it. "I can tell, I mean there was no car to bring me here, and I just punched dummy over there and I was the one that got hurt. Skip this part." Emmett chuckled and Rosalie elbowed him in the side. "I can handle a lot more than you might think, so just tell me." I said, touching her hand gently to reassure her.

"We're vampires." Emmett's voice silenced everything, he skipped everything and I was shocked. "What? She wanted answers." he said as an excuse and I blinked. "Vampires? As in the like 'I want to drink your blood'?" I almost laughed, but everyone of them were dead serious. I stood up and started to pace, thinking hard. "Don't worry dear-" "I'm not worried." I said, cutting her off, which seemed to shock some of them.

"Not worried? You're in a house full of vampires, how are you not worried?" Carlisle asked and I shrugged. "There are two reason that are possible. One, you guys are pulling my leg, which I highly doubt. Two, you guys wouldn't have brought me here in the first place, away from the other two people, just to kill me."

Alice stood up and looked me in the eyes. "You aren't scared of us?" "No, I mean I know not to try to attack any of you." she tossed back her head, laughing. I looked at each of them. "That's why you guys are pale and cold right?" I asked and they nodded. "So do you drink people's blood?" "No we don't." Carlisle said, tensing up again.

"Why not? I thought that's why vampires existed." they all looked confused, I sighed, one of my theories must have been wrong. "I make theories about stuff and one about vampires I always believed was true is that they were first born because people repopulating got out of hand and had to be controlled some how." I explained and touched my chin, trying to figure out why vampires existed now that it was wrong about what I thought.

"What a very unique way to look at the unexplainable." Esme said, touching my hand gently, as if worried I would pull away from her icy skin. "You are either very stupid or very brave one." Rosalie said, standing up and coming over. "Do you realize that we could kill you? That we can easily tear you limb from limb. You don't even know how many times we each could've sucked you dry the short time you've been in this house." I blinked and then laughed.

"Of course I have, you are faster, stronger, and more experienced than myself, so of course it would be easy for you to kill me." I said, lifting my hurt hand to her view. "I understand that I wouldn't last a millisecond against any of you. But I trust that you are different, as you say you are." she took a step back, then touched my cheek with the ice hand. "You know nothing about us, so don't try." her voice was almost as icy as her touch, but I stood my ground.

"I must say you seem to lose your control whenever I'm in the same room, or even in your view. I must ask why." I stared into her almost black eyes, she looked royally pissed off and ready to tear my head off. "You don't even deserve that answer." she hissed under her breath and then went off, sitting back beside Emmett, who was watching me closely, as if he was debating on how long it took before I snapped.

I turned my back on them and faced Carlisle and Esme. "I know I'm not allowed to say anything, but I have one last question, which is probably going to be stupid." "Go ahead." "How can you guys go to school like normal people?" "You mean how can we go in the sunlight?" I shook my head.

"No, there is no sunlight here, that isn't a problem. I mean, you guys are stuck in these bodies forever, meaning you must move a lot to keep up appearances, which means they the younger you appear, the longer you can stay." "I don't quite understand." "How can you continue to go to school, learning the same things over and over, that's enough to drive someone insane."

Emmett started laughing, along with Alice and Jasper. "I like her!" Alice said and I smiled, knowing she was my friend, no matter what she was. After everyone had returned, Bella and Edward were brought up to speed on what I knew. "So she learned, just like that?" Bella said and I knew she had some anger behind it, it was hidden, but there.

"You were turned after you met them?" I asked her, knowing that she must've been mad about that. "I was, it was long ago though. I had to figure everything out first, about what they were." "With some help." Jacob added and I turned to him. "You aren't a vampire." I said and he nodded. "No, I'm not." "So what are you?" "She doesn't need to know everything!" Rosalie snapped, then took off running, she disappeared from my view within less than a second.

"I'll go talk with her." Emmett said and then disappeared too, I found myself smirking like a fool. "What's wrong with you?" I blinked and shook my head. "That is just so cool, I want to do that too." I said and everyone went quiet. "What?" I asked and no one said anything, I decided to let it go. "Let's go get that x-ray Ariel." Carlisle said, ushering me toward the door.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Carlisle drove us to the hospital in silence, neither of us were wanting to break it for different reasons. He didn't want to break it because of the fact that I was just told their most guarded secret. I didn't want to break it because I could tell he was nervous about my knowing and what possibilities could come from my knowing.

"I don't want you to fear us Ariel." he said after we were far from the house, almost into town. "I don't fear you and your family." "But you should." "Why? You said you don't hurt humans." "Everyone makes mistakes." "I trust you to overcome your thirst." I said, looking out the window at the forest speeding past in a blur. "Although, I have to ask if those other two, the ones in the forest, Aro and Jane, are they…" "Yes they are, but they are different."

"They drink human blood don't they?" "Yes." "That's why their eyes are red right?" "Yes." "So what do you drink that makes yours gold?" I asked and he looked over at me, his eyes shinning brightly. "The animals." I frowned, "Some animals are rare and endangered." he chuckled. "Yes, we only eat those that are over populating the area that we are in, although we sometimes travel far away to eat."

I nodded, then everything got quiet again. I realized that he became quiet because he didn't want to speak to me anymore, after all, within this short car ride, he told me much more than anyone else. "I'm sorry for asking so many questions." "It's quite alright, I'm just trying to figure something out." he got quiet again and I realized that he really didn't mean to say that to me.

"What do you think about me knowing your secret?" I tried, wanting to see what he would reveal. "I fear for your safety, after all, we are deadly and dangerous, we have always been able to control it, but sometimes the thirst becomes to uncontrollable and bad things happens. I want to trust you, but I have lived a long time and seen what happens to people when they find out stuff they can not fully understand."

I let his words fill my head, repeated what he said, then he coughed to clear his throat. "I'm sorry Ariel, I'm not sure why I said that." "Because it's your true thoughts." I said and he looked at me after pulling into a parking space in the hospital. "True thoughts?" "I have always been able to convince people to tell me what they really think." "Really now?"

I nodded and climbed out, he joined me with such grace, it made me feel like a duck compared to a swan. "Yes, I've never really figured it out, although my twin brother is different, I can't get as much from him as I get from others." I explained, thinking back to anyone else that I spoke to. "That's a rare skill to have, useful too, but you already know that don't you?" he said and we walked inside.

Everyone smiled at Carlisle, or spoke in a respectful way to him. We walked into a room and he x-rayed my wrist, I didn't know if he still wanted to have our conversation. "Did you use your unique ability to make us tell you what we were hiding?" he surprised me by his sudden question and I didn't know how to answer. "No." "No?" "I didn't mean to if I did, I just wanted to know what the reason behind the things that had recently happened." I said and he nodded, then held up the x-ray.

"Just a simple fracture, that's good, but I don't understand how it's just that, I mean you're whole hand, all the bones should've been broken, probably some in your arm as well. You are very unique and lucky." I nodded, and he went to get some pain killers before it did what he needed to do. I looked around the room and suddenly Bella and Edward were in the room, I almost screamed, but held it in. "How's your hand?" she asked and I shrugged, "Hurts, but nothing is broken."

"That's amazing that you didn't break your hand." "I broke mine once." Bella added to Edward's comment, they both smiled. They were staring into each others eyes and I could tell they were having a private conversation about me, but I wasn't sure how, I mean, they couldn't really be getting everything from each others eyes.

Carlisle came back in and didn't even seemed bothered that they were in here with me. "Bella, why don't you take Ariel back home after I'm finished with her wrist?" Edward took a step toward me. "I'll take her." I blinked, were they going to run like Rosalie and Emmett did. He finished with my wrist, then looked at me closely, staring into my eyes with his own topaz ones.

"Are you sure you don't want to stay and talk some more? I mean I don't want you to go looking for answers when we will be more than willing to tell you." I looked at Edward and Bella, then back at him. "I should get home to my family, they are probably worried about me." Carlisle went to say something, but Alice appeared with Jasper.

"I went by your house and talked with your parents. I told them that to make up for being rude to Carlisle and Esme while at your house, you offered to stay with us and help us move our stuff around." she chimed and I blinked, then stood up. "Wait, so they agreed to let me stay with you? On a school night? Without knowing who you are?" "Alice is able to win over almost any parent." Bella said.

I sighed, I was stuck with going home with them, then I realized that I was staying the night with a family of vampires. "I…uh…won't be in the way will I?" I asked, feeling unsure about this. They all looked at me like I just spoke some ancient language. "I mean, I don't want to make you feel uncomfortable." "What do you mean?" "My blood." they tensed. "I don't want to make you tempted while in your house. I understand that the thirst you must feel is stronger when around humans."

Carlisle was the first to speak, "It will not be a problem unless you decide to hurt yourself by drawing a lot of blood. Over our many years, we have gotten control of it." I nodded, smiling, this was going to be interesting. "Oh wait, I have no clothes." "You can borrow some of mine!" Alice said and I realized I just agreed to become her new doll. She gently, but quickly pulled me up and hugged me. "You smell really good!" she said and backed away just a bit, her smile fading.

"Alice, let's not scare her." Edward said and I shook my head. "I'm getting used to it already." "She has the same ability as Bella, she's good with weird." Carlisle laughed and I couldn't help but join in with the others. "So, are we driving back?" I asked, a part of me hoping that we weren't. "We can, I have to get my car home somehow, but you are welcome to go with the others."

I nodded and looked at each of them, which would be easiest for them. "You aren't going to be heavy you know." Alice said and I smiled, nodding once more. "So who wants to have some baggage?" I joked and Jasper stepped forward. "I'll do it, I want to talk to you anyways." I gulped, he didn't seem as welcome to my knowing as the others.

"Don't worry about Jasper, Ariel, he isn't going to hurt you." Edward said, noticing my hesitation. "I'm not scared of him, I'm worried about what he wants to talk about." I said, walking over to Jasper. He picked me up bridal style and then told me to hold my breath for a moment, I did and when I opened my eyes and took a breath, we were in the middle of a forest, he sat me down and we started walking like normal people.

"So what did you want to talk about?" "Your drawing of me." I tripped over my own feet, but caught myself on a tree. "What about it?" "What made you draw me like you did?" "Did you not like it?" I asked and he smiled, shaking his head. "It was very good actually, I just wondered why you drew what you drew." I shrugged, I didn't really know. "I always draw things that I have no idea why." "Perhaps you are similar to Alice." "Like Alice?" "Alice can see the future, future choices that people make, she is very gifted." "Oh like you all have gifts?" "Not all, just some of us."

I paused, "You said I was similar to Alice. How do you mean?" "Maybe you draw the past." "You were a soldier of some type in the past?" "That picture that you drew, it was the exactly how I looked the day before I became a vampire." I started walking again, trying to get a glimpse of his face, but I couldn't. "And Emmett? Alice? Is theirs like that as well?" "I'm not sure about Alice, she doesn't remember her human life. As for Emmett, he told me that the picture was exactly what he was wearing the day he was changed."

I felt myself getting lightheaded, this was too strange and weird, I mean small doodles and drawings were like that as well with some of my friends, but nothing like this. He paused and then picked me up again. "We should hurry, they are probably waiting. If what you draw is the past lives of vampires, then you are gifted as well." I couldn't speak at the moment, so I took a breath and just held it and closed my eyes as he took off running again.

I opened my eyes and let out a breath when I felt my feet touch the ground. We were at the front door. "You said some of you were gifted, who else?" "Edward can read minds, Emmett has new-born vampire's strength, Alice has visions of the future, Esme has sensitivity, Carlisle has compassion, Bella has a shield, and I can change people's emotions."

I blinked, one was left out, so I decided to ask. "And Rosalie? What gift does she have?" "She has tenacity." I bit my lip so I wouldn't laugh, but nodded. "I was going to say she had like super beauty. I'm very envious of her, I mean she truly looks like an angel would…if they were real." I said and Jasper looked at me closely. "I can sense people's emotions and so far, Rosalie…" "She doesn't like me. I know this already, although I have given her no reason to."

"If you know, then why are you being so nice and forgiving toward her?" I opened the door and looked back at him. "What makes me a better person for treating people the same way they treat me?" I asked and he just stared at me. "You are unique indeed." I jumped at his voice and turned to see Jacob standing behind me. "Sorry." he smiled and Vanessa appeared behind him.

"So what are you?" I asked him and his smile faded. "I'm a shape shifter. Only a wolf though." he said and then coughed, as if he didn't mean to and I realized I did it again. "That's so cool, can I see?" I asked and he nodded, like he's been waiting for me to ask, he changed and I stumbled back from his huge body, it was three times the size of a normal wolf.

"Jake, stop showing off." Bella snapped, coming from the stairs and Vanessa smiled at her. "Mom, chill out." I froze completely, did this grown woman just call a woman that looked the same age her mother? "Oh you didn't tell her?" she asked, seeing my surprised and confused face. "Renesmee, we haven't told her everything." Esme said coming in with Alice behind her.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

I was so confused at this point that words completely left me. "We better explain, seeing as she already knows so much." Carlisle said, sitting on the couch beside Esme, who was looking at me with a worried look on her face. "So who wants to tell her?" Alice asked and Bella looked at me closely, "I'll tell her about Renesmee and how she came to be. After all, it was the greatest thing to happen to me and the worst."

I plopped down onto the chair, so I didn't have to be so close to them for their own safety, they seemed too nice to have the guilt of my life on their hands. "I met Edward and the Cullens when I first moved here to spend some time with my father, fifty years ago. We fell in love very quickly and when I finally figured out what he was, after he saved my life many times, I was welcomed into the family by most of the members.""We were fighting over my becoming a vampire, I wanted to, but he didn't want me to become a monster that he thought he was. Finally we decided that if I married him, he would change me." I nodded, waiting for her to continue, she looked as if she was remembering happy moments. "On our honeymoon, I found myself pregnant, I was still human, but pregnant with a vampire child." I looked over at the young woman staring deeply at Jacob.

"I refused to abort the child, even though most of the family advised me to, Rosalie, Esme, and a couple others stood by me, protecting me. As I was human, but my child wasn't, she needed blood, and was hurting me without knowing. Finally she developed enough to be born and I died giving birth, but Edward and Jacob kept my heart barely pumping long enough for me to be changed."

"Jacob imprinted on my newborn, I wasn't happy of course, after all he spent most of his time trying to get me to be with him instead of Edward. Renesmee grew more than most children and within a few years, she was matured and stopped aging. She is unique, half human and half vampire. She has the opposite of mine and Edward's gifts." "Renesmee…" I said, trying to say it right, she nodded and smiled a bright smile. "Wait, you said this was fifty years ago, wouldn't that mean Jacob would be an old man?" Jacob laughed. "Being a wolf shape shifter, I only start aging whenever I go a long time without changing my form, which is tough seeing as it's a part of me." "And that's the only way you can keep up with me during hunts!" Renesmee added and started laughing, as Jacob started to tickle her.

"Jake, Nessie, stop." Edward said, standing behind Bella, and they did, but were in their own world for a few moments after. I thought about what was explained, they were waiting for me to say something or ask another question. "Edward?" Carlisle asked and he looked at me, then shook his head. "What?" I asked, looking between them, then everyone was watching me.

"I can't read your mind." he said and I blinked, not knowing what to say to that. "Is that a problem? Some things should be kept private. My mind is not an open book." "I can almost see it, it looks as if it's a dark green book, velvet, with a lock, but I can't open it. It's as if she is blocking me, but not like Bella can." he explained and I blinked, that was exactly what I was thinking my mind would be if he tried to read it.

"Jasper , try yours." I knew he could read people's emotions and change them, so I tried to relax and feel nothing, but the strong urge to start smiling and talking caught me off guard. "Happiness." I said and he nodded. "Alice, have you seen any choices from her?" Carlisle asked and I looked at her. "No, although you know how my gift works sometimes." "If Edward cannot read her mind, maybe Aro will not be able to as well." "Aro can read minds like Edward?"

"No, if he touches someone, he can see everything thought or memory in that person's head. That's why he wanted to touch you so bad." "Good to know, I kind of just thought he was a pervert." I saw some of them smile, while Nessie and Jacob laughed out loud, then got quiet again. "He still is a pervert." Emmett appeared on the stairs, smiling at me, which was strange, seeing as Rosalie was behind him, glaring at me.

"This isn't right, no one is supposed to know about us, she is going to let it slip and then we will have to leave." she said, appearing beside Carlisle and Esme, not bothering to look at me. "Don't think I can keep my mouth shut?" I snapped and stood up, something about her hating me for no reason was starting to piss me off. She smirked and walked over to me. "No, I don't think you will want to keep your mouth shut. You don't want us here because Carlisle took your daddy's job." I went to hit her, but she grabbed my arm and twisted it behind my back.

"Rosalie!" some called, but suddenly a strong urge to kick back made it almost impossible not to, and when I did, I kicked the table and it did nothing but made my foot tingle. "Let her go." Emmett said and Rosalie hissed at him. "Why do you keep defending her?" "Because you're hurting her and we don't hurt humans!" he said back and her grip tightened.

I winced at the pain and Jasper stepped over to us, taking Rosalie's hand and making her let me go. I stumbled back into the chair and rubbed the nice bruise on my arm. "Your behavior is unacceptable Rosalie." Carlisle said and placed his hand on my shoulder, but I jerked away from him, standing up and backing away from them all. "I can't stay here tonight." "Why not? Scared?" Rosalie said and I glared.

"No, as this is all of your house, I would only stay if I was welcome by all, and obviously, I am not." I said and walked to the door, "Thank you all for the invite though." I said before walking out and shutting the door. I realized I didn't have my car, so I was going to have to walk, seeing as my phone was in my purse. I started down the long driveway, only to see a familiar dark haired guy waiting on me.

"I'll take you home, I brought you here in the first place." he said and went to touch me, but I moved away from his hands. "I don't think that's a good idea Emmett, I think I've had all I can take of Rosalie's snaps at me, I don't like people that get in my face, I will try to fight them, but it will always be a losing battle with her." I explained and moved around him, he followed me as I started up the road.

"Are you going to follow me home?" "Maybe." I decided to try my ability on him, after all, it had worked in my favor before. "Why do you defend me and why are you always treating me as if I was a part of your family?" I waited and for a while, he didn't speak. "I'm not sure, I get this feeling like I have to protect you from Rose, after all, she gets jealous easily, even though I would never leave her. As for the other question, because I feel like you can handle the truth and I trust you enough to tell you."

I stopped walking and he did too, we just stood there, looking at each other. I noticed his eyes were darker than the others, almost black. "Are you hungry?" I asked, feeling a bit timid at the fact that he would tell the truth. "Yeah, but I don't know why, I just went hunting the day before yesterday." he blinked and continued to look at me, I noticed something else, his voice had changed when he said it, like he was tempted because we were alone and I was supposed to be staying at his house anyways.

"Are you tempted?" I asked, needing to know the answer. "Are you scared?" he surprised me by his sudden question, instead of the answer I asked for. "No. I just don't want you to feel like you have to watch yourself around me." "But I do." I felt my cheeks starting to heat up a bit, after all, the way his voice was changing quickly made me curious to what it would be like to be fed from.

He stepped closer, closing the space between us, he towered over me of course, being over six foot tall was a lot compared to my five foot six inches. His eyes were black now, like the thirst had increased within the few minutes that had pasted. "You didn't answer my question." I said, deciding to not be frighten of him, even though I should be. "Who wouldn't be? You smell amazing."

I decided that it was time to start walking again and he followed, but suddenly had me against a tree, his strong arms gently holding me in place. He mumbled something I couldn't hear, then leaned down to my neck. I gulped and held my breath, waiting to feel some type of pain, but nothing except he took a long deep breath that seemed to last forever.

"What do I smell like to you?" I whispered, curious again. "Like honeysuckles." he mumbled and I felt his breath against my skin, he was very close. His arms left mine and traveled up to my hair and neck. He gently pushed my hair away from my neck and tilted my head to the side a bit, so he could reach my neck better with his face. He continued to breath in my scent, we were just standing on the side of the road, pressed together against a tree.

I gently pressed my hand to his chest and he pulled away so that he could look into my eyes. After a moment, he smirked, then whispered, "You really aren't scared of me are you?" I shook my head, his eyes bore into my own and I couldn't look away. "Why?" he asked and I put my other hand on his shoulder. "I'm not sure, but I trust you." I mumbled back and his breath was intoxicating that I let my hand travel over his chest, feeling the cold deadly muscles that could kill me in an instant.

"Are you always cold?" I asked, curiosity will get me killed in time. "Yes." he breathed again and I couldn't resist the urge to breath his own scent in, but I found myself pressing my body against his, no space between us now and I was on my toes, leaning toward his face. "Are you still able to trust me?" he asked and I opened my eyes to be met with his black ones. "I'm not sure, I think I'm more unsure about trusting myself around you." I said and he smiled, his hands found my back, tracing my spine.

He quickly picked me up with ease and I gasped at the sudden change in our positions, I was between a tree and a vampire. I decided to see what would happen if I gave in to the urge that was taking over my body and mind, so I just closed my eyes and gave in, leaning to his face and his lips met mine in an icy kiss. His lips were hard and cold, but it only made the kiss better, I felt my body heat dropping and felt a rain drop on my cheek. I went to pull away, but his hands cupped my face and held me in place, but not hurting me.

I finally came back to my senses and tried to pull away again, but his hands were like stones, his grip tighten barely and I finally freed my lips, but his continued to kiss me, down toward my neck and I realized that he had given in to his urge as well, but his was more dangerous.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

His kisses reached my neck and I couldn't help but to shiver at his icy lips on my once warm neck. I could've sworn I heard him start to growl, but he suddenly pulled away, letting me go completely and I hit the ground hard. I blinked and realized I was kissing a guy in a relationship…and so was I! I looked around for him, and barely spotted him through the thick trees, staring at me.

"I should get home." I called, knowing he would hear me and hopefully agree. "No one knows of this." his voice was husky and rough, making me want to go to him, but I resisted and nodded. "Tell the others I said bye." I said and then got up, and then almost took off running, but started walking instead. I got about a mile before I felt someone's eyes on me.

My thoughts went to Emmett, maybe he lost control and is now hunting me, but then I knew he wouldn't do that. My thoughts drifted to Aro and Jane, and I suddenly got worried, after all Carlisle said they drank human's blood and I was human after all and the Cullens said I smelt good. "Who's there? It's really creepy to watch someone." I called, trying to be more brave than I was, trying to act normal.

"Brave indeed." Jane's voice came to me and they stepped out. They were creepy, but beautiful, but also very dangerous. "I thought you guys talked with Carlisle, then left?" I said, not even stopping, refusing to be frightened of them to their faces. "What have they told you?" Jane asked and I paused, maybe humans weren't allowed to know about vampires and live.

"That you two are important in Europe and that Aro and Carlisle went way back, old friends or something." I said and it was the truth I guess, but Jane didn't look happy about anything having to do with me. "Aro, she has to be lying, remember Bella?" I blinked, Bella, what did she have to do with these guys? "Jane, they have filled their family, no strings for her." Aro said, smiling at me like I was his long lost daughter, which made me feel strange around him.

He came over to me with faster speed than a human, but not as fast as the Cullens. He continued to smile at me, a beautiful creature that could easily kill me and enjoy it. "Are you not frightened of us?" "Why would I be? You're just people." he threw back his head and laughed, it echoed around us and in my head. "Jane, you worry too much!" he calmed his laughter and she was still glaring at me.

"But we should be sure." She said, and he sighed, giving in to her. "Very well. Ariel, would you mind if I shook your hand, we didn't really get an opportunity to officially meet in the woods outside your house." I remembered what Carlisle had said about his gift, and decided that I would try the same technique as I did with Edward.

I locked my mind in the dark green journal, only I held the key, he would see nothing. I held out my hand and he took it in his icy grip, then closed his eyes, I assumed waiting for my memories to fill his mind. After a minute, I pulled my hand away from his grip and he sighed. "Dark green would look lovely with your skin my dear." he spoke and Jane look between us.

"She is somehow blocking me. She is special as well." he said to Jane, who glared at me. "Mine works. Shall I continue?" she asked and he shook his head. "We must be going, I wish to speak with the others about this girl. For now Ariel, be good and work on pushing people away." then they walked away from me, I was confused. Pushing people away? Did they think I was going to be turned like Bella was?

I wouldn't stand in the middle of the road like an idiot, so I started walking again. I sighed, this was going to take forever, I just wished that someone would pick me up or something. Just a minute later and a red car sped past me, then stopped. Rosalie climbed out and faced me.

"Get in." her voice was annoyed of course, but her eyes were light topaz, she must have just hunted or something. I slowly got into the car and she took off, picking up speed quickly. "Did Emmett come after you when you left?" she asked and I blinked, maybe he didn't want anyone knowing. "Not that I know of." I replied and she snorted.

I was tired of not getting answers from her, so I focused on making her tell the truth. "Why do you hate me so much?" she was silent for a few minutes, just staring at the road. "I don't hate you. I don't understand what you can offer us at all, I mean our family is finally complete, everyone is happy. Next thing we know, you know our secret and something about you makes me angry without meaning to be." she hissed under her breath so I knew I had successfully got her to tell the truth.

"Well if it's any help, I didn't want to move in the first place, I was happy with my old life." I said and she glanced over at me, but didn't say anything. Finally the car stopped and she climbed out, then started up a hill, I followed, curiosity getting the better of me once more. My breathing became hard as we continued up the hill, it didn't seem to change at all.

"Come here." she said and picked me up, I quickly closed my eyes and held my breath, knowing she wouldn't tell me when to. I felt my feet touch the ground and I stumbled a bit, off balance. We were alone in a field of some sorts, it was huge and there was some broken rocks thrown about. "This is where we last fought new-born vampires for a human's safety." she said and looked around, as if we weren't alone.

"Bella?" she nodded. "I disliked her at first also, but not like you. I disliked her because Edward looked at her like I look at Emmett, although I was supposed to be with Edward, I hated that he looked at her as if she was more beautiful than myself." "You were vain and raised to be a spoiled princess of beauty right?" I asked and she turned to me with those eyes.

"I was pampered." "Spoiled." I mumbled and knew she heard me, but let it go. "I don't want to risk losing any of my family for a pointless human. You are not like Bella." "I'm glad I'm not." she looked at me. "Why?" I shrugged. "Because to be honest, I think that Bella risked her neck too much just to believe she would see Edward again." I explained, remembering the story Bella told me.

"You wouldn't do the same for your true love?" "I wouldn't try to hurt myself just to see a memory of my true love. I would search for him, I would never give up, but wouldn't shut down like she did. It just isn't my style." she looked at me for a while, then smiled slightly. "I believe that I'm hostile toward you because you are similar to me." "How so?" I asked and sat on a broken rock.

"I would do the same for Emmett, maybe that is why I dislike you." I decided to see how far I could go without her snapping. "How else?" she became quiet, then looked away. "Because Emmett looks at you differently than other humans. Each of us have a scent that attracts us more than anything else, Edward's was Bella's blood. Mine is the scent of a young man I met while traveling with Carlisle, Esme, and Edward. He was beautiful, I tried to stay away, but ended up with his blood filling my mouth, I was young of course, but I ended his life."

I nodded, waiting for her to finish what she was saying. "Emmett joined us and he found a girl that attracted him, she was killed as well. Certain people around us are dangerous because we sometimes cannot control the thirst when the scent is that strong to us." "And where do I come in?" She turned back to me and I could see hurting in her old eyes. "I fear that Emmett is attracted to your blood. I don't want you to be killed and expose us." I took a step back.

Emmett said I smelt like honeysuckles, did he like that scent? I looked around and realized I was alone with a vampire that didn't really like me, didn't care if I died, as long as I didn't expose them. I got up and started to pace, taking in everything she had told me. After a moment, she was smiling slightly again, I had to find how why. I decided to find how something else first.

"How do I smell to you?" I asked in a quiet voice and a second later, she was so close I could smell her shampoo and body wash. She breathed deeply and after a minute, she pulled away and sighed. "You smell like a normal human, but somehow different. To me, you smell like the air after a long, hard rainstorm."

I thought about what she said, it was completely different from what Emmett said. Now I needed to move on before I thought too much into that. "Why did you bring me here? To explain about your different attractions to blood?" "I brought you here to show you that old wounds never really heal fully." she said and pointed to a burnt space of dead grass, it was huge.

"What was there?" "New-born vampires." she said and I had to get closer, to see. "Their ashes destroyed the growth of the grass, it will never grow here again." I bent down and touched the ground, it was strange feeling, like I could feel the bodies burning. I got the sudden urge to draw and looked around for something to draw with and on.

Rosalie came toward me and I found nothing to draw on and the urge turned into slight pain. "I need to draw…now." I said and she nodded, grabbing my hand and I held my breath, knowing she was running me to somewhere. "Ariel? Rosalie?" I heard voices, but the pain was getting worse and I was plopped onto the crouch and then there was paper and pencils, pens, and markers in front of me.

"Go ahead." Rosalie said and sat in front of me, curious to what I was going to draw. I grabbed a pencil and closed my eyes, then began to draw what was filling my head. The pain went away and I knew I was finished, I opened my eyes and saw everyone else except Emmett was around me, staring at the paper. I looked down and gasped, the drawing was scary and intriguing to me.

"She is gifted." Rosalie said and looked at me closely. The drawing was details with people in pieces, new-born vampires. Rosalie and the others in the picture looked fearless and merciless. There was wolves as well, ripping and tearing the people of all ages, mostly late teens and early twenties. I placed my hand over my mouth and felt tears in my eyes.

"What's wrong?" Bella asked and I looked at her, unable to speak. After a minute, I wiped my eyes with a tissue that Esme gave me and looked around. "The pain…" "Pain?" "I felt pain when I first realized I had to draw, it wouldn't go away until I was finished drawing." "So?" Rosalie asked and I looked into her eyes, my own shinning with new tears. "The pain was theirs."


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

"The pain was theirs? How is that possible?" Rosalie asked, keeping her eye contact with me. Carlisle spoke in a whisper, but everyone heard his words. "She is a Seer." I stood up and started to pace again, nervous at his words, no way was that true or possible, I was just a teenager.

"Ariel?" someone spoke, but I wasn't listening, my head was pounding, I couldn't think straight. "I need air." I mumbled and ran outside, needing to get away from everything, to be alone. I ran straight into the woods, not bothering to watch where I was going. I somehow didn't hit anything or trip and finally stopped when I couldn't breathe anymore and couldn't take another step.

I hit my knees and then pressed my hands onto the ground, trying to calm down, but there was no calming from someone saying you were a Seer. I took a moment and just breathe and then rolled onto my back, staring at the tiny dot of sky that was shinning through the trees.

I felt my eyes tiring, the pain that came with the drawing urge made me feel as if I hadn't slept in three days. I blinked, trying to stay awake, but sleep took me before I could stop it.

I was running, trees blurred around me, there was a light, the guy was waiting for me, holding out a muscular arm and hand out for me to take. "Ariel, you promised…" I froze and turned to see Jay picking up my necklace with the ring he gave me, his eyes showing his hurt. I turned back to the light guy and the light started to fade, I would finally see him.

"Ariel…I love you…" Jay's voice whispered around me, I wanted to see the guy in the light, but his voice was too much, tears fell and I closed my eyes and turned from the light as it faded away, leaving me in the dark, alone and hurt. I shot up, but hit something hard as hell and yelled at the pain.

My head pounded as I gently rubbed it, then realized that someone was watching me, staring at me. I opened my eyes and saw Emmett standing above me, touching his forehead with his hand. "Barely felt it." he said simply and moved back so I could sit up and sat in front of me.

"Emmett…" I breathed and he looked away, not meeting my eyes. "What are you thinking? Sleeping in the middle of the woods?" he asked and I felt my anger rise. I jumped up, the pain still in my head and glared at him as he finally met my eyes. "It's not your concern or business, so buzz off." I snapped and he hopped up, standing taller than me, glaring down.

I refused to be scared of him, he wouldn't hurt me…would he? "Not my business?" he repeated and I pursed my lips, nodding. He leaned down and my heart started to race, thinking about what had happened the last time we were really close. He looked into my eyes and I waited for him to do something, but he just breathed in and out.

"Honeysuckles…" he breathed against my cheek and I pulled away to stare at him. "Does my blood call to you?" I asked, breathless and brave. He gripped my chin and gently pulled me close to his lips. His hovered right above mine and I refused to give in and shut my eyes, I kept mine locked with his.

He smirked and brushed his lips against mine. "You wish." he said and I snapped, I shoved him away from me and took a few steps back when he didn't even budge. "Stay the fuck away from me Cullen." I said and turned, walking back toward the house. I found myself right outside, but couldn't bring myself to walk in. "Ariel?" Alice said opening the door.

"I'm sorry, I fell asleep." I said and walked in, I found Emmett lounging in a chair next to Rosalie, who was watching me close for any give-a-way that Emmett was with me. "So I'm like Alice? A seer?" Alice shook her head and sat me down beside her. "I can see possible futures, they change most of the time, but a true Seer can see the past, present, and future. It's very rare."

I paused, I could see the past, present, and future, no way. "Is there something you need to tell us Ariel?" Edward spoke up and I looked at him, maybe he could read my mind when I wasn't focused. "Edward? I thought you couldn't read her mind?" Esme asked, sitting beside me.

"I can't read it fully, I just seen the journal open a crack and a paper slipped out, it was a drawing, but I know Ariel didn't draw it." he explained and I realized my thoughts were about my secret room. I glanced at Rosalie, who didn't glare, but didn't encourage me at the same time.

"You can tell us." Jasper said and smiled at me, I assumed he was going to use his gift if he had to. "When we first moved, I picked my room before my brother, I felt so right in there. Later I was exploring and found a hidden room in the back of my closet." I paused, taking a sip of the water still on the table.

"I have one of those in my closet as well, these larger houses around here do a lot of the times." Jasper said and Alice looked at him. "You never mentioned this to me." "I don't use it for anything special Alice, just my private room." he said in a sweet tone, while staring deeply into Alice's eyes.

"Go ahead Ariel." Carlisle said and I nodded, continuing. "I finally got inside and found a desk with a chair, it had papers on it and I looked at one and-" I cut myself off and stood up. "I can't even describe it, I need to get them…or take you to them." I finally said and they looked at each other. "We can go now if you want." I shook my head

"That would look really strange if the new doctor's entire family just came walking to see my room." "What if just a couple of us went, I mean just say we are friends and you forgot some of the school stuff." Renesmee asked and I thought about it, it could work.

"Renesmee, you go to show us what you see. Alice you go to see if you see anything. And?" "I'll go." Emmett spoke up and stood up, nodding at Carlisle.

"I don't want you in my house." I snapped before thinking and everything went quiet. "Ariel? What's wrong?" Esme asked and I met Emmett's eyes. "Nothing, I just think we should be all girls, I mean that wouldn't worry my family as much as if I had a guy in there as well." I quickly covered and they must have bought it.

"Fine, I'll go." Rosalie said and walked toward the door, leaving us behind. "Emmett, I'm taking your jeep." She called, showing the keys. He threw up his hand as if his approval and we walked outside. I got into the back with Alice, while Rosalie and Renesmee were in the front.

We sped down the road, I didn't need to show them where I lived, after all some of them had already been here. We parked outside the door and I saw my brother sitting with his hands in his palms, he looked sad or angry one. I jumped out the jeep and ran to him, he looked up and I saw tears running down his face. "Ari? What's wrong?" I asked and he pulled me into a hug, I noticed the gravel was thrown up a bit, like someone rushed from the house in the car. "They took your car…" he said and I thought someone had stolen my car, I was slightly relieved, after all it was just a car.

"What do you mean?" I asked and knew the others were listening. "Mom…" I froze, someone hadn't stolen my car, someone was just in a rush. "What about her? Ari, tell me!" I almost yelled, feeling the tears in my eyes as well. "She was fine, just laughing and relaxing when it happened." I didn't say anything, but waited for him to continue.

"She started coughing, and blood was coming up, Dad rushed her to her room to treat her, but after a minute, he was running down the stairs with her in his arms, Ariel, she looked dead…" I covered my mouth with my hand. "She isn't dead is she?" I breathed, the tears falling already.

"I don't know, Dad hasn't called me yet, they've been gone for hours. It happened after that girl came by to tell us you were staying with them." I looked back at Alice, she looked like she was about to cry too, Renesmee just looked worried. I jumped up and pulled him too. "Go with them, they will take you to the hospital, I'll be right behind you."

I ordered him and he just looked at me, "Ari, now!" I gave him a gentle push and he got into the jeep, Alice got out and moved to stand next to me. "Rosalie, go!" I said and she nodded, once they were out of view, Alice picked me up, I was already holding my breath and my eyes were shut as she took off running.

We were met with them, Edward must have read Alice's mind. "Carlisle I need you at the hospital with my mother." I said and he nodded, then we all climbed into the cars, deciding how strange it would look if we all just popped up so quickly. I was in Edward's car with him, Bella, and Jacob. We made it there quickly, I just hoped it was in time.

I ran through the doors and found my father with his arms around Ari in a tight hug. My thoughts went to the worst and I fell to my knees, cried hard, she was gone. "Ariel?" Esme asked and I was gently stood up and I walked over to them, I needed to hear it. "Dad?" I asked in tiny voice, he looked up, he looked as if he aged twenty years since I last seen him.

"I couldn't help her…" his voice was hoarse and I kneeled in front of him. "Is she alive?" he nodded and I smiled, she was still breathing thank god. Carlisle came out after about an hour and looked at me closely before asking us to walk with him. "Did you know how bad she was before you moved?" he asked and my father nodded.

"Tell me about her condition." "She got cancer when she was pregnant with the twins." I blinked, he never told us that. "We almost lost them, but somehow they were breathing when they came out, I was so happy, I had all three of them still alive. She got better as they grew, she responded to all the treatments, she acted as if she was a new woman.""When the twins were about seven, she got bad, she had started to fade when they were off at school and she said she needed a new area, new surroundings. So we moved, she was happy again, the twins were still young, so it wasn't that big of a deal for them to move. She did everything with them, she was so energetic and like the woman I married." he paused and I knew he was about to say something he never told us.

"When the twins went off to their friends one summer, they were sixteen and at that age. She got really bad, I quit my second job so I could stay with her and help give her treatments, she got slightly better, but not much. When the twins came back, I thought she would get better again, but she didn't. I tried everything, but she continued to slip away until I told her I was thinking about moving again, to find better work. That's why we moved here, Ariel knew the real reason, she knew why we were moving when she was just seven, she always knew." His eyes met mine and I knew he was right.


	12. Chapter 12

I always knew we moved because she was ill and he thought moving would change her, would keep her happy enough to make her stay with him for a while longer, to hold on. I looked away, his eyes were so piercing that I couldn't bare it. "Continue." Carlisle cut in, feeling my awkwardness.

"She was happy to move here, she actually stayed happy, but today she found out that her daughter was staying the night with people we all barely knew. She seemed happy at first, probably because she thought she had made some friends, until she found a note by Ariel's trash can, it was a threatening note to her, saying for her to stay away from someone." I froze, I guess I didn't make it.

"Note?" Ari said, and everyone was looking at me. "It was a joke from a classmate, nothing more." I lied and could tell they didn't believe me. "So she found the note and?" Carlisle asked and my father got back on track. "She showed me and then I told her to not bother with it, that we would talk to her when she got back. We decided to play a game to pass some time before dinner."

"We were laughing and having a good time, until she started having a coughing fit. She got them a lot since the summer the twins went away. Normally a treatment and some rest would help, but when I saw blood, I knew this was different. I took her to our room for a treatment, to see if it might help, but it didn't."  
>His eyes were watering and I knew how hard this must be to talk about. "I rushed her here to see what another doctor could figure out something I might have missed or overlooked. But they told me the new doctor, you, weren't here, family business. I almost lost hope until Ari showed up with these beautiful teenagers, saying that they were your family, and that you were on your way."<p>

Carlisle nodded and handed my father some papers, I assumed it was my mother's results. "Is she awake, can we see her?" I asked and he nodded, smiling at me. I ran through the halls, looking for her name written on the white board outside the rooms. I turned a corner and saw her name, written in simple black marker, I pushed open the door and my heart broke again.

I ran over to her and sank to my knees so I could see into her once bright eyes. I held back the tears that threatened to slip and took her hand. "Mom…" she tried to smile, but it was too much for her, I tightened my grip. "About the note mom, it was nothing, a joke. Don't worry about me at all. I'm the one that's always worried about you." I said in a rush and I felt the tears slip over.

"Ariel…" she breathed and I smiled, not able to hide my tears. "Do you want to move, I mean the house is great, but if you don't like the weather or this place, if you feel like leaving we would be better anywhere else, I would gladly go, I just can't bare to lose you." I felt a stab in my heart as I realized that I just promised to move, even though I'm learning stuff about myself.

"I don't want to move sweetie." she spoke and her voice was scratchy and I wiped my tears on my sleeve. "How's your father?" she asked and I shook my head. "He's alright, we all are just so worried about you." she chuckled and I just stared. "How's Jay?" she asked and I realized that I haven't even spoken to him since we left. "Fine." I lied and she smiled.

"I always felt bad that I pulled you away from him, you two were always so happy together." "Don't worry mom, it'll work out. Just rest and get better, otherwise I'll never graduate because I'll be here, watching over you." her eyes brightened. "Ariel, you will not. Your father is very capable of watching over me. You and your brother are to go to school and not bring home anything lower than a B-." I smiled, this was my mom, the woman I loved more than anything.

Dad came in and took my place by her side, except he chose a chair. I backed away, taking in the scene. My mom hooked up to all the machines, her eyes brightened at my father's appearance, his tired eyes and worried smile. This was all that was left of their happily ever after.

I turned and took off running, I couldn't be here anymore, I ran past Ari and past the Cullens' and Hales. I ran outside, only noticing I was outside because of the gravel under my boots. I ran until I tripped and fell to the ground, cutting my palm on a rock. I realized that I wasn't even crying anymore, my tears were gone.

I didn't know where I was, but suddenly there was a icy hand on my shoulder. I jerked away from it, thinking of Emmett, he was the one that always seemed to find me. It was Esme and she looked hurt that I jerked from her touch. "Ariel…" "Go away Mrs. Cullen. Please." I whispered, not trying to hurt her. "I'll get your family." "No! Leave them be." I said and she nodded, standing over me.

"Do you want to see anyone?" I thought for a moment, then nodded. "Jasper." "Sweetie, I don't think that's a good id-" "Just please do it!" I said and she nodded, then disappeared. After a second, Jasper was standing behind me. "Make it stop." I begged and he must have agreed because the pain, the hurt, just disappeared, he filled me with relief, rather than joy.

"Thank you." I mumbled and turned to face him. "Was this all?" "No, I need a cell phone and mine is in my purse." he quickly handed me his and I dialed the number I had memorized. He answered on the third ring. "Hello?" "Jay…" I said and he went off. "What the hell Ariel, I asked you to let me know when you were there, to let me know everything was alright! I've been worried like crazy here girl!"

I took a breath. "I got sidetracked with some stuff. I just forgot-" "Oh so you just forgot about your boyfriend whenever you left. What? Did you meet some new guys that just adored you so much that I slipped your mind?" I felt my anger rising. "No! I met some new people, their father had taken my father's job and I was angry with them, I was so mad that you slipped my mind for one day."

He was quiet for a minute, then sighed. "I was just worried." "Jay, I love you, I'm not going to hurt you." I mumbled, knowing Jasper and the others could probably hear. "So you haven't met anyone?" "I've met a lot of people Jay, I go to school with them." he chuckled and I had a sharp pain in my chest, the memory of Emmett and me kissing against the tree.

"You alright then?" "Yeah, but I had to go, my mom is in the hospital. I just had to call you to let you know that we were here and alright…" "Your mom again… Give her my best baby." I nodded, thinking I was seeing him face to face. "Of course." "Call me later tonight?" "Sure, right before I go to bed." "Alright, I'll talk to you tonight." I hung up and deleted the number, then gave it back to Jasper without a word.

"I needed to sound calm when I called him, that's why I needed your ability. I'm sorry I didn't say much." he shook his head and then froze quickly and looked at his hand, the phone had blood on it. Alice appeared, along with the others, standing between us. "I cut myself when I fell, sorry." I said and stuck it in my pocket. "Let me see it." Carlisle said and I showed him.

"I think you might actually be more accident prone than Bella was." Edward said and I smiled, but his eyes had a confused look in them. "Can you guys give us a minute?" he asked and they nodded, he held out his hand, maybe wanting to get far away. "We'll be back soon." he said and then we were running through the forest until we were miles and miles away. "You're lucky I'm the mind-reader." he said after finally facing me.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13:

I was confused, so I just looked at him. "You might be able to keep me out most of the time, but sometimes things slip out." he explained and I remembered the kiss, he nodded. "So want to explain?" "Nothing to explain, nothing happened." "I caught the image of you and Emmett pressed together against a tree." I cleared my throat. "You saw wrong." "You're not lying to me like that. I know what I saw." "I know what I would do if that was to ever happen."

"And just what would that be Ariel?" I snorted. "I would try to fight him off, seeing as I despise him." I explained with a shrug and he eyed me closely, but I showed no fear. "I'm not going to tell anyone of what I saw." "Of what you think you saw." "Whatever. We better get back." he held out his hand, but I shook my head. "I'd rather walk than be around someone who doesn't trust my word."

He sighed and picked me up. "I believe you." he said simply, but I knew he was lying. He ran us back and then I stumbled as he sat me down. "Everything alright?" Carlisle asked and I looked at Edward. "Everything's fine." he said and then Ari came outside to our group. "Ariel, you alright, you took off running." I nodded. "I'm fine Ari, just overwhelmed."

He touched my shoulder, and I resisted the urge to pull away, I wasn't sure why though. He must have noticed, because he dropped his hand and took a step back, saying, "I'll let you guys finish talking." Before I was able to regain my ability to speak, he had already turned and walked away. I took a breath and sat down on a rock, facing the dark forest instead of the beautiful family of vampires behind me.

A icy hand touched my forearm and I looked up to see Bella smiling at me. "Are you alright?" I nodded and smiled a bit. "Can I have a minute alone please?" I asked and they all nodded, then walked back into the hospital. I sighed and placed my face in my hands and let the tears fall.

After I cried away every tear I could, I took a breath and stood up. It was dark by now, but no one had come to bother me, I assumed because of the Cullens and Hales. I turned and walked toward the doors, to be met with the very people I wanted to see. "Are you alright now? We didn't want anyone to bother you while you needed it." Esme smiled and I nodded, not bothering to return the warm smile.

"I want to walk for a bit, can one of you come with me, so that I can hurry home when I'm ready?" I asked and every one of them stepped forward to volunteer. "Well I guess you have your pick." Edward said and smiled. I looked at each of them, wondering how it would be to be alone with all on them. "Emmett, will you please come with me?" I asked, not even bothering to look at him.

"Sure, Rose, I'll be home soon alright? I love you." he said, kissed her deeply, then came over to me. "Lead the way." he said and I turned and started walking, not saying bye to anyone. Once we were a good distance away from the others, he chuckled. "I thought you didn't want me anywhere near you." "I don't want to talk, I chose you because I won't try to speak with you." I said and he laughed.

"So we aren't going to talk at all?" I nodded, starting the silence. We walked for what seemed like a while, the dark forest surrounding us with it's creepiness. "Wanna take a shortcut?" he asked and I paused, he must just want to get back to Rose, he must be uncomfortable around me. "Sure, I understand that you don't want to be around me, both reasons." "Both reasons?" he turned to me. "Well my blood is tempting you at this very moment, plus I'm sure you want to get home to Rosalie, she must be angry because I chose to walk home with you."

"I don't worry about Rose, she knows I love her and would never do anything to hurt her. As for your blood, it's not as bad, I hunted earlier today, after our head bump in the forest." I nodded, not really caring if he admitted it or not, my blood called to him, I just knew it. "It's getting late, you wanna get home so you can call your boyfriend?" I froze and he smirked.

"Vampire's have VERY good hearing, ya know." he joked and I felt embarrassed. "Look, what happened when you followed me when I started walking-" "It meant nothing." he said, his voice turned icy and short. I nodded and we started walking again. "Come on, I wanna go home." he said and didn't wait for me, but jerked me onto his back and I buried my head into his back as he took off running.

A few moments later, we were in my driveway, no cars, I guessed my family were still at the hospital. I climbed off and we walked up to the front door, where I unlocked it and turned to him. "Thank you for walking with me." he nodded, not saying anything when I remembered what we came to do at my house when I found Ari on the stairs.

"Come inside." I ordered and he raised his eyebrow. "I forgot why we were here in the first place, to get those pictures." "I thought you didn't want guys in your house." "My family aren't here dumbass, just come on." I said and walked inside, not hearing if he followed or not. He did, because I turned and he was looking around, at family photos and our furniture.

"Come on, it's up here." I said and started up the stairs, he followed silently, still looking around. I walked to my room and unlocked the door, then hesitated before opening it. "What's wrong?" "Nothing." I lied, then walked in and quickly scanned the room for anything different, nothing. I walked to my closet with him on my heels, taking in my room as he walked.

I went inside and found the secret door, I glanced back and he was brushing his fingers against my clothes as he walked. "What are you doing?" "Looking at the types of clothes you wear." he said simply and I opened the door, walking in the dark room, I found the candles and lit them, lighting Emmett and myself in a glowing moving light. I couldn't breathe or move as his pale skin shone in the light, it danced against his flesh and my eyes couldn't get enough.

He started to move toward me, making myself feel dizzy from his beauty. "Emmett…" I breathed and he looked down at me, staring at me with those golden eyes, I watched as they slowly got slightly darker with each breath he took with each step. Finally we were so close I felt his hard fingers brush mine soft ones every now and then.

He lifted his hand to brush his fingers against my cheek, it was smooth, ice cold and gave me a cold chill. "Sorry, I'm cold." he mumbled and I shook my head. "You feel good against my skin." "Are you nervous?" he asked and I blinked, confused. "Your face is flushed, you're blushing and you keep holding your breath." he explained and I realized that he was right. "I'm not nervous, this light is just…flattering to your skin." I said and he smiled and I felt my heart skip a beat.

"The drawings are over here." I said, getting back on track and turned away from him, feeling a slight pain when I did. I walked to the desk and grabbed them, then turned back to find his face so close to mine, I could smell his scent and I gulped. "I think I make you nervous." he said and I nodded, feeling like being honest. "Why? Is it because you think I'm going to lose control and kill you?" he asked and I felt the urge to lie, but shook my head.

"I'm nervous because you are a beautiful creature and I'm wondering how far your control will let you go if you were to kiss me now." I breathed and his eyes widened a bit, then he leaned forward and pressed his lips to mine. "Let's find out." he mumbled against my lips before his hands found mine and I let the drawings slip from my fingers.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14:

The drawings hit the floor as Emmett pressed me against the wall, my hands pinned above my head by one of his hands, the other was gently holding my face close to his. The kiss seemed to ever end and I was alright with that, his icy lips were amazing on mine. He must have knew I had to breath, because he pulled away and looked into my eyes, his were pitch black now.

"Still have control?" I breathed and he nodded, smiling at me. "This is where we stopped last time." he said and I remembered Rosalie and Jay. Neither of them deserved this, but something was different about Emmett, he was drawn to me as I was drawn to him. "Jay…Rosalie…" I whispered and he let me go, stepping away from me. "What's wrong with me?" he asked himself and I didn't have an answer, I couldn't understand why I was doing this just as he was.

"We should just take these to your house tomorrow, that way everyone will be there." I said and started picking them up, he helped me, pausing when he saw the ones I found so strange and confusing. "These are what you wanted to show us?" he asked and I sat on my knees next to him. "They made no sense to me. I thought maybe the others would be able to figure something how about them."

"Why are you with us in this one? And with your brother in this one?" "I just told you they made no sense to me." I said slightly irritated. "Tomorrow then." he said and handed them to me, then stood up straight. I climbed off the floor and brushed myself off, then sneezed from the dust. "Sorry." I said and we blew out the candles and left the room.

We walked back into my bedroom and he glanced around once more, then turned to me. "I'll see you at school." he said simply, then jumped out my opened window, he must have done it so fast that I barely could see it. I sighed and sat on my bed, taking out my phone and speed dialing Jay.

With every ring, my heart broke a bit more, I couldn't let him go on thinking I'm being true. It's not like I'm not trying, I just feel different with Emmett. "Hey you." he said and my breath left me. "Ariel?" "Sorry, I'm just tired and everything. How's everything back there? I didn't get a chance to ask." he chuckled, "Everything is alright, school's boring without you and your brother to joke and prank with. Family wise is good too, my mom got a new job." "That's good, I know she hated her old one." I said, trying to be brave.

"Jay, we have to talk…" "I knew it! You met someone! Tell me you didn't cheat Ariel!?" I was frozen by his anger. I couldn't do this, it would have to be face to face. "Baby, calm down. I haven't met anyone that could ever replace you. I love you. I just wanted to talk about when we will see each other, I mean I already want to be in your arms." I said quickly, hoping he would just go with it and not question me anymore about other guys.

"Oh…well in that case, since mom got her new job, I've had more money to blow, I'll come up sometime soon if you want, maybe next weekend. I want to see where you live and everything. Plus I want to see how your mom is doing by then, I'm sure she'll be better." I smiled, he could always make everything seem perfect, like it would always be alright. "I'll let you know about this weekend. Now I'm going to bed because I'm tired. I'll talk to you tomorrow alright?" "Cool, I love you Ariel." "I love you too." "Goodnight." "Night."

I hung up and sighed, laying back on the bed and then rolled over to cry myself to sleep. I woke up to the light coming from my windows. "Ariel?" I heard my brother call and then he came in the room. "Hey, what's up?" "I'm about to leave for school, you coming?" I looked at the clock and saw I was late. I jumped up and ran to my bathroom. "Give me like twenty minutes!" I called and I heard him sigh.

Once I finished my quick shower and got dressed, I rushed through my hair and make up and hurried down the stairs. He was waiting with a biscuit and some jelly. I ate in a rush and then we got to the cars, which his was waiting behind mine. "I want to drive mine today, okay?" "Sure, I'll drive mine because I'll be coming home after school today." his voice seemed distant.

"What do you mean?" "Those people who you are hanging out with, the Cullens and Hales. They're strange, there's something different about them. I just feel like we should stay away." I pressed my lips in a line. "Well you're wrong, they are alright people, after all Dr. Cullen is taking care of our dying mother." I snapped and got in my car, before remembering that I was parked in front of his car.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15:

I sat there, staring in my rear mirror, watching Ari watch me. I was frustrated at him, as soon as we arrived in Forks, he just seemed distant and unreachable to me now. He shook his head and got into his car, not bothering to wait for it to warm up, but took off down the driveway, leaving me feeling like a bitch. I sat there, allowing the car to heat up until I felt so hot that I would burst into flames before pulling out of the driveway.

When I got to the school, I had already peeled out of my jacket and parked beside a silver car, all nice and shiny. I climbed out of the car and grabbed my bag and jacket, then locked up. I was already late, so I wasn't trying to rush. I felt someone's eyes on me and quickly turned to see Bella staring at me through a window. I smiled and did a slight wave, she didn't return it, but nodded. I walked around outside, skipping first period, I felt so alone. I sat on a bench and blew out a breath, tossing my bag beside me with the jacket.

I needed someone to talk to, someone that would understand me and not judge me. I thought about Jay and realized that I really did miss him, he was so sweet and loving to me, how do I repay him? By cheating with a guy that also has a girlfriend. I put my face in my hands on my knees and tried to think of how to explain it to Jay when we saw each other, I knew I couldn't lie to him. Oh yeah, I found a bunch of vampires and all, then found out I'm a Seer and drawn to a vampire for some unknown reason.

I didn't have much time to think because the bell rang and students started filing out into the walkways. "Hey Ariel!" I looked up to see Alice, Jasper and Rosalie headed my way. I cleared my mind of thoughts and met them half way. "Late start?" Alice asked and I nodded. "Yeah, just having a rough morning." I looked at Rosalie and tried to smile, she didn't smile back, but also didn't look like she wanted to rip my throat out.

"HEY BABE!" we all turned and saw Emmett jogging over to us, he planted a nice kiss on Rosalie before turning to me. "Did you bring the pictures?" I blinked, then realized he was actually talking to me. I thought about it and nodded, I had placed them in my bag in my rush this morning. "Let's ditch and go show Esme and Carlisle." Emmett said and then started toward another building. "I'll grab the others, Bella, drive Edward's car with them."

I'm not sure why, but I found myself following them and I was standing at my car door when I glanced up and saw my twin brother staring at me from the building door, noticing that I was once again with the Hales and Cullens. I didn't bother even smiling or waving or anything, I got into my car and quickly followed after the silver car speeding in front of me down the roads. They were waiting for me at the door when I started up the stairs. I paused and then shook my head, I thought I might have been getting a headache, but I was soo wrong.

I stopped walking altogether and blinked over and over, watching my vision change with each blink. I thought I might have heard voices, but I couldn't hear anything now. The scene in front of me was terrible, everyone was in black, I saw my brother crying, standing beside my father, they were right next to a coffin. "What the.." I felt myself going toward them painfully slow, I felt tears in my eyes as I thought about my mom, she had finally given up.

I reached the coffin and stared wide-eyed at the person lying there, white as a ghost. I was staring at myself, in a simple peach colored dress, eyes closed, hands folded. I looked around and saw my mother in a chair, hanging on my grandmother, sobbing uncontrollable. I turned back to myself and saw a very light bite mark on my wrist, barely visible to anyone. I felt my air being taking from my mouth, my lungs wouldn't listen when I pleaded for them to work.

I turned to run to my mom, but everyone was gone, except for a family of vampires watching the coffin with interest. Esme walked up with Carlisle and they stared at me with sadness and love in their eyes. They took the places where my father and brother were standing only moments ago. Bella, Renesmee, Jacob, and Edward all came next, each one looking closely at me, before moving to the side.

Alice and Jasper were next, she seemed to know this was going to happen, while Jasper just seemed uneasy. They took their places beside the others and I watched as Rosalie walked up, standing beautiful in her black dress. She looked at my body and then sighed, "I knew this would happen." her words lingered in the air as she moved past. I watched Emmett walk toward my body, wearing a white shirt with black pants, his eyes were black as night and he looked at me.

His hands reached out and gripped the side of the coffin and I moved closer to him, wanting to understand what he was doing. He bared his teeth and the coffin cracked where his hands were. I heard the doors open and watch Aro and Jane walk in, smiling brightly with fresh red eyes. Everyone turned and glared at them except Emmett. "You are the only ones to blame!" Jacob called and Jane made him shut up quickly.

Suddenly they faded away and Emmett finally released his death hold on the coffin to turn to see Jay standing in a bright light coming from the doors.

"If she never would have came here, she would still be alive and with me!" his voice filled with hatred as he walked right up to Emmett. "If she never would have met you, she would still be able to take breaths! Open her beautiful eyes! You KILLED her!" Emmett grabbed his throat and I ran to stop him, but saw he had tears in his eyes, holding Jay slightly off the ground. "I did not kill her…I loved her!" then snapped Jay's neck as I screamed.

"Emmett NO!" I screamed as I shot up, then instantly fell back down at the pain in my head. I held it tightly, begging for the throbbing to go away. "Ariel?" I heard a voice call for me, but I couldn't see or tell who it belonged to. "Emmett?" I gingerly called, hoping that someone would show their face. I looked around and saw a bunch of blurry figures standing around me. "What did you see?" Alice…I definitely could tell that bell-chiming voice of hers. "He snapped Jay's neck…" I breathed, knowing my words would be heard by all vampires nearby.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16:

A lot happened in the next moment, blurry vampires running around, whisper among each other. I tried to move, but was quickly pushed back against the soft leather of the couch. "What could this mean?" "Should we leave?" "Does this have to happen?" I heard a door and then two more blurry people appeared. "What has happened to her?" the serious tone told me it was Carlisle, his doctor taking over. I felt hands on me, then a bright light was in my eyes.

"Ariel, can you hear me?" I nodded and the light vanished. "Can you speak?" I nodded once again and was finally allowed to sit up, a glass was pushed into my hand and I drank it, not caring what it was, thankfully it was just water. "I had another vision…" I felt like I hadn't spoken in days. "What exactly did you see, can you draw it?" I shook my head, no way was I even going to draw such a horrible scene.

"I can tell you, but I'm not going to draw it, seeing it was enough." I looked at the faces slowly becoming each member of the vampire clan in front of me. I didn't see Emmett, he wasn't in the faces, I thought about what I said, maybe he disappeared. "It was a funeral… at first I thought it was my mom's, but I saw myself lying in it." I started and heard the whispering begin. "I had a bite mark on my wrist, barely seeable. Then my family disappeared and all of you were there instead, Jane and Aro showed up, then were gone. Jay showed up and was yelling at Emmett, saying it was his fault I was dead…"

I didn't want to say anymore, about what vision Emmett said about loving me, as Rosalie's eyes were drilling into me. Esme touched my shoulder and I glanced at her, she seemed like she wanted to comfort me, but didn't know if she could. I placed my head on her shoulders and her cold body pressed me against her. "So Emmett is going to kill her? Easy solve, let's leave." her tone was icy, her eyes matching. "Rose please." everyone turned and stared at the owner, Emmett was standing in front of the open glass doors. His eyes met mine and I got up, walking toward him.

"I need to speak with you." I said and continued by him, hoping he would follow. I found myself at a river and his footsteps were right behind me. I turned to face him, but he was too close, right in my face, watching me quietly. I cleared my throat and took a step back, distancing myself from him. "What didn't you want to tell them? Do I bite you? Kill you even?" I was still, I was supposed to be asking him questions, how did it get turned around?

"Emmett…" I tried, but no words came to me. "I'm not sure why I'm drawn to you, but it seems to not end well. So let's just no longer be anywhere near each other." his voice seemed uninterested, like he didn't care. I felt my anger rising, the vision fresh in my mind. "You say that you-" I stopped myself, I couldn't tell him. "I what?" "You didn't kill me, telling Jay that it wasn't you." I wasn't technically lying, just omitting the love part.

"So who does kill you?" I realized that if I truly was a Seer, I was going to die soon. I felt my legs give out, but Emmett caught me easily, holding me against him. "I- I don't want to die…" I mumbled, feeling tears coming to my eyes. He picked me up and pressed me against his stiff chest, then sighed. "You aren't going to die." his voice seemed final, like he knew it wasn't going to happen. "But I'm a Seer…" I said and my hands started shaking.

"I don't care, you will not be dying. I refuse to let that happen." I blinked at him, trying to push the tears away. "Why? Why do you care about me at all? I'm just a human." he shrugged. "Honestly I couldn't tell you, I got no clue myself." he started walking, but toward the forest instead of the house, I held on tight as he jumped the river, the rushing waters under us scared me shitless.

He continued to walk, not speaking at all, just staring ahead of us, carrying me as if I was a bunch of fabric instead of an actual person. "Emmett?" "Just shut up for now." he quickly shushed me and then looked over his shoulder. "I'm gonna take her back to school, she doesn't belong around us." his voice seemed cold and I heard a twig snap, signally that we weren't alone anymore.

"Just drop her within walking distance, then come back to me." it was Rosalie, probably making sure I wasn't going to die by Emmett's hands. He tossed me over his shoulder, allowing me to meet her eyes, she smirked, she liked how he was treating me, as if I didn't matter. I watched her vanish before my eyes and then we were moving again, just walking like normal, no vampire speed at all. He moved me again, holding me back in both his arm, near his chest.

"…Ariel?" I jumped at him saying my name and looked up at him, he was still moving, but was staring right at me. "Are you afraid of me?" I thought about it, then shook my head, knowing I really wasn't, Emmett meant me no harm. "What about your vision?" I replayed the whole thing and shivered, he noticed. "It was bad then?" I nodded, not daring to lie. "I don't understand why I wasn't a vampire if I was bitten…" he chuckled, "Guess you were drained fully, no blood left in you." I nodded, after all I was completely pale white in the coffin.

We fell in silence again and he continued to walk through the forest…this forest looked awfully familiar. I thought about when we were driving here, my dream, the mud, the light, the guy with muscles holding out his hand for me, everything hit me at once and I fell out of Emmett's arms onto the hard ground. I felt pain in my side and saw I was bleeding, a stick had stabbed my thigh, a small line of blood dripped and I quickly looked at Emmett.

His eyes saw the blood and the shocked looked turned into a predator's stare, I was actually in trouble. He bent down to me before I could even take a break and his hands were on my thigh, gently holding it, staring at the red liquid coming out of me. I went to move, but his grip held me there, it began to hurt and I whimpered. He moved closer to me, now staring into my eyes, his mouth slightly open.

I once again tried to move, but he blinked, then pulled away from me, sitting on his knees. "Don't move." his tone was deep and all I wanted was to wrap my arms around him and let him feed from me. He tore his shirt and then quickly and skillfully wrapped my leg, his hands lingering for a few moments before he hopped up and gathered me back into his arms, holding me bridal style again. I tried to hold completely still like he asked, but the pain made me want to wiggle away from him.

He didn't look at me, he seemed to be holding his breath, his pace had quickened. Was this my vision coming true? Was Emmett going to drain me dry, hidden away in the woods? Would they find my body before an animal came by for an easy snack? I pushed those thoughts away, I needed to speak with him. "Emmett?" "Yeah?" I was shocked he actually spoke to me, it wasn't like him at all.

"What do you want?" his tone was strained, like he didn't want to talk, I shook my head and looked at his profile from my spot. "I can walk from here, I'll be alright. No need to test your limits." "Are you scared I'm going to attack you?" he was dead serious and met my eyes with his, they were slightly golden, but also dark. "I'm not scared of you…I just don't want you to feel like you are responsible for me. I'm fine really…" I trailed off, I was babbling on and he actually cracked a smile at me.

"I am responsible for you…getting you safely back to school." I could hear the school bell ringing, signally for class to start, and then I saw it, right past the few trees that still hid us. He cleared his throat and I looked back at him. "Can you walk?" I nodded and he put me down, I stumbled a bit, not used to being off my feet for so long and he pulled me against his chest to let me steady myself. I looked at him, he looked normal enough, but I knew he was more dangerous than anything I could imagine.

I pressed my hands against his stomach, where there wasn't much shirt yet, he used a lot to bandage me up. His icy skin felt so nice against my burning flesh, I knew I was blushing and pushing my own limits, I knew better than this shit, but I couldn't stop. I pushed my hands higher and he flexed his pecks, making me smile at him. His own hands traveled along my back, tracing odd designs on it before grabbing my hips and gently jerking me to him, closing every inch between us. "This is testing my limits…" he breathed against my cheek and our lips met in a passionate kiss.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17:

His lips moved gently against mine, I really wanted him to be rougher, but he seemed to think he would break me. I ran my hands up and through his hair, gently tugging at it, making him growl at me. I smirked, at least that was a normal reaction. I felt him harden against me and I felt myself getting all hyped up, I wanted him so bad. I tugged again and he growled, then pushed me against a tree, his hands moving up and softly touching my breast. 'Be rough!' my head screamed, begging him to stop this teasing, it was killing me every second.

He lifted me off the tree, then slammed me back into it, I was terrified in that instant, pain rocking my body completely. He noticed I stopped kissing and had tears running down my face. He looked down at me fully, then shock ran through him. He backed away, I sank to the ground from some reason, pain filling me again. "Oh shit!" his voice was worried, but he made no move to come near me. "Emmett?" I blinked, my voice was strained, it hurt to speak, I couldn't move.

"Oh shit oh shit oh shit! What did you do you idiot?!" he cursed himself, my body still lying on the ground, me staring at him, wondering why he's beating himself up so bad. "I'm fine Emmett, just help me up." my tired tone caught his attention and he moved to me, but refused to touch me. "Don't move…don't do anything…" his tone put fear in me, I was alright…wasn't I? I thought about what Bella told me about her transformation, this couldn't be it, I wasn't even bitten.

"Ari…?" I called, just wanting to see a human face, I was tiring of being surrounded by vampires. "I'll get him, just don't move a muscle, don't even breath…well ok breath but you know…stay put." he disappeared, I sighed. Guys overreact I guess too. I looked down at myself, getting wet on the ground…but why couldn't I feel the wetness in my jeans, why couldn't I feel my back against the tree. I tried to move, but nothing happened and pain shot through me. I was stuck there, waiting, hoping Emmett would send my brother to help me, since apparently he wasn't going to.

"Look guy, why are you dragging me off. What the fuck do you want from me? I don't know where my sister is, she left with your family!" his voice reached me, he sounded pissed. "I know where she is, I need you to help me help her." I could hear the concern in Emmett's voice and it made my heart hurt. The footsteps stopped. "What you mean? What happened to my sister?" they were close, I went to move, to make sure they could find me, but I still felt nothing.

They appeared and I tried to smile at my twin, who was staring at me, his eyes wide and his mouth open. He turned to Emmett and balled his fists. "What…the…fuck did you do to her!?" I was confused, but tried to talk Ari out of hitting Emmett. "Ari…don't" he jumped and turned back to me, sinking to his knees next to me. "Did he do this?" I shook my head, but it hurt so much. "Don't make her talk or move, just help her!" Emmett's anger rang through me and Ari reached out for me.

"Can you move? Blink once for no, twice for yes." I blinked once and he narrowed his eyes. "Guy, help me get her up." I didn't want to move now, knowing there would be a lot of pain. Emmett sighed and came over to us, but didn't touch me. "Just put her in my arms, I'll take her my car and get her the help." Emmett nodded and I tried to move away, but it was pointless as Emmett gently touched my neck, then my eyes saw the sky instead of the forest.

I didn't feel pain, I didn't feel anything, maybe that meant I was just overreacting about the pain I felt moments ago. I was placed in Ari's arms, then my head was dipping back and forth when each of his steps. "I will kill him for this…I know he did this to you sis…" my vision was getting blurry, Ari's voice was fading out. I must be so sleepy…when was the last time I actually had a good nap? I let out a small sigh and decided it was time for a nap, it was so tiring trying to stay awake, I can't even remember what I was doing in the first place.

It was dark…and cold… I was gently floating in this never ending darkness that surrounded me. I hear whispers, mumbling, but I can't make out who they are, or what they are saying. I looked around, but I was alone in the dark…no one was here to keep me company. I must be still sleepy, I guess I can nap a little longer before waking up. I closed my eyes ready to curl up and go back to sleep when his voice trailed around me. "Ariel…" I blinked, looking around for the owner, but no one was there. "I'm sorry…" there it was again. I decided to just ignore it, I would figure it out after I wake up.

The voice faded away, finally allowing me to go back to sleep. I felt arms around me, holding me up by my waist, I opened my eyes but saw nobody. "Don't give up…" it was a male voice, but distorted so I couldn't tell who's voice it was. The arms vanished and I was wide awake now, still in the darkness, cold without the arms on me. I called out, but I didn't have a voice, I looked at my hands and they were moving fine, I slapped them together, but no sound.

I tried to move, but my floating body didn't run like I wanted to. "Ariel?" I turned and saw a dot of light speaking to me, I tried to go to it, but my body barely twitched toward it. "I'm stuck!" I called, finally finding my voice. "Come back…" they were calling to me, I felt their worry and pain, I needed to get to them. I started struggling and felt more twitching, my body was actually responding! That's when I felt the first wave of pain, it filled me completely and I stopped moving.

"It hurts…" I called to the dot, I felt myself moving away from it again, the voice starting to fade. 'NO!' I thought and tried to hear it again, move toward it, ignoring the pain. I was right at it, it was within reach almost…just a little farther. "Ariel…please…return to me…" it was male, I could sense it, there was a deepness to it, it was a guy's voice for sure. 'Ari!' I reached for the light, but it was getting smaller, it was harder to see in the darkness.

"I'm cold…it's painful…can't I stay a little longer…" I felt my body tiring, my limbs not wanting to move anymore. "I'm sorry…I can't…" I let myself slip back into the dark, fading back into sleep. "Ariel! Don't you dare give up!" I felt my body jerking around, the voice seemed to be forcing me to move. This was male too, but demanding, not allowing me to sleep. The dot was back, only larger and brighter, like it was right in my face. "I won't let you go! Get your stupid ass back here! You will not give in!" I felt my body getting lighter, easier to move, my mind was clearing, the dot moved closer, I smiled at it, then grabbed it tight and held it close, shutting my eyes because of the brightness.

I open my eyes, but it was still bright, but no more darkness, I was finally able to catch the dot. I smiled again and felt a soreness in my body. Blinked and saw my vision clear and what I saw was so cool. Emmett was sitting by me, the sun shining on him from the window. His skin was sparkly, like nothing I had ever seen, he was breathtaking. It was as if he was the bright dot, waking me from my deep sleep. Unable to take my eyes from him, I sighed and he looked up, his eyes actually had tears in them, he saw me staring at him, then he smiled and suddenly I was being hugged.

"Stupid ass…" his voice was scared, like he was worried I was going to stay sleeping forever. He pulled away and wiped his eyes, standing from his chair. "Don't do that again…" he leaned and pressed his forehead to mine, staring deeply into my eyes, he looked like he might cry again. "…Don't scare me like that again…please." I was confused, I just took a nap, he was being silly. I smiled, then pressed my lips to his, hoping he wouldn't jerk away.

"Ariel…I'll see you later." he pulled away and the was gone, probably using his speed to make a quick getaway. I took in what I saw, I was in a white room, I noticed a curtain pulled around my bed, which wasn't my bed in my bedroom. I glanced down and saw my body, there were needles and IV's in me, I was hooked up to a bunch of machines, like a fucking computer! I did the first thing I thought of…I screamed.


End file.
